Unexpected Suprises
by aubiecat
Summary: Nigel and Sydney have another relic to find, and enlist the expertise of a new student. Nigel and she work together very closely, and "other" feelings soon develop...
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected Suprises  
  
Notes: This is my first fanfic. I am a huge fan of Relic Hunter (an even bigger fan of Nigel...lol.) I've always wanted Nigel to find someone, but, I've never been a big fan of a Nigel/Claudia, Nigel/Karen, or a Nigel/Sydney relationship. I've always thought he needed to find someone more like him...someone who wants "a nice teaching job surrounded by lots of quiet books...." Oh, and I'm quite aware of the repetition in the title. It comes into play later on in the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize...and any resemblance that the relic in this story may have to any "real" relic is completely coincidental.  
  
Chapter 1: New College, New Town, New People  
  
"Ouch!" Her letter opener must have fallen out of the box that contained all of the supplies for her desk. Lindsey quickly shook the pain out of her right index finger and threw the letter opener back into the box. She looked up at apartment 232, and with a sigh, wondered what she had gotten herself into. Just then, the door opened, and a girl and a guy stepped out of the apartment.  
  
"LINDSEY!!! OH, MY GOD!!" came Jenifer's reply. "It's so good to see you. Did you have a nice trip?"  
  
"Yeah, it was fine. Mom practically called me every half hour to make sure I was okay," Lindsey answered. Jen had definately changed from the last time Lindsey saw her. It had been six years, but because of the wonders of technology like e-mails and instant messages, they had stayed in touch. Since Lindsey lived in Alabama, and Jen lived in Massachusetts, the two cousins rarely got to see each other. The curl of Jen's usually unruly hair had been tamed, and had a nice dark complection, which, Lindsey thought to be very odd for a New Englander. "Must be a 'fake-and-bake'," Lindsey thought. But, still, Jen was quite beautiful.  
  
"Jake, get that box and bag from her. She's been driving all day." Jake complied with out complaint. He had always liked talking to Lindsey. "She seems like a smart girl," he always thought to himself. It was her he always went to when he and Jen were having problems. Even though he had never met her, he thought very highly of her.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Lindsey." I'm glad you and Jen are gonna be roomates. Now, I won't have to spend so long in front of the computer asking for advice on how to get her to forgive me." Jake grinned from ear to ear. He had a nice smile.  
  
After they had gotten all of Lindsey's things from the car and had shown her around the rather spacious apartment, Lindsey showered and dressed so she could go with Jen down to Trinity College to meet her new professors and get better aquainted with the new campus. She was a graduate student in the theatre department, studying to be a dramaturg. She had always loved dramatic literature, and was excited to get to study how to be a professional analyzer of it at one of the top colleges in the country at which to study for it.  
  
Lindsey and Jen shared a wonderful afternoon of catching up, and showing the "new student" around the campus. It was a rather beautiful campus, and Lindsey thought she would enjoy it.  
  
"Oh, before we go, I need to drop by the Ancient Studies office. Nigel, Professor Fox's TA has some paperwork for me to pick up. He called me this morning to let me now. He offered to bring it over, but I told him I was coming to campus today anyway, so I'd just pick it up then." Jen chattered nonchalantly.  
  
"Bring them over? TA's do that here?" Lindsey wondered, but didn't have time to ask. They had walked into the Ancient Studies office, and was greeted by three, "Hello, Jen!"'s. Jen quickly replied and introduced Lindsey to the office.  
  
"Lindsey this Claudia, Professor Fox, and Nigel." "Guys, this is my cousin, Lindsey."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lindsey. I have the papers you wanted, Jen. There here in my office. I won't keep her but for a minute." And with that, Sydney Fox and Jen left the room.  
  
Claudia engaged Lindsey in converstation. She wanted to know what life was like in the South, and how Lindsey had come from being an English Education major to being interested in the theatre. Nigel just watched the two.  
  
"Claudia is going to rattle that poor girl's ear off," Nigel thought to himself. He had caught himself admiring Lindsey when she walked through the door. She seemed a bit timid, but still carried herself well. He thought she was very pretty, and her accent was enchanting. He caught himself feeling a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to be taking Ancient Studies with Jen. "Nigel, get ahold of yourself. What are you thinking??" He started to focus all of his attention to the unfinished crossword puzzle on his desk. He couldn't get this one particular clue, as easy as it should be, no matter how hard he racked his brain.  
  
"Apex." Lindsey stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Nigel asked questioningly. Almost on cue she had interrupted his thoughts and startled him. He looked up at her. Her eyes were a unique shade of hazel, with golden specks of color everywhere. They were, to be brief, beautiful.  
  
"The answer is 'Apex'. Your crossword clue?" "You seemed to be having some difficulty." Lindsey knew she must have startled him from some serious thought, and she highly doubted that it had anything to do with crossword puzzles, and she immediately felt bad. From the look on his face, she couldn't tell if her input was appreciated or unwanted.  
  
"Uh..huh?...oh, yeah...the puzzle. Thanks." With that answer, he was able to complete the puzzle. "All finished." He looked up at her with a shy smile on his face. "Are you a crossword fan?"  
  
She didn't know why, but there was a sort of comfort in the smile that he gave her. "A fan?" Lindsey laughed at this absurdity. "More like a crossword obssesser. I work on them religiously." She smiled a soft smile back. His eyes were almost intoxicating.  
  
"Well, aren't you just two peas in a pod?" Claudia brought both of them back to reality. "Nigel does those things all of the time. You should look in his desk drawer. He has like a million puzzles from back issues of the papers." Claudia couldn't be one hunderd percent certain, but she felt pretty sure that Nigel was completly taken by this girl. Well, as much as he could be from just having met her. Well, he practically already knew her. They all did. Jen had talked alot about her. Recently most especially because Lindsey was coming to Trinity to do graduate work. Jen could barely contain her excitement. She had thought then that Lindsey sounded like a good match for Nigel, and she had secretly hoped then that Lindsey would come to meet them. If it was one thing Claudia liked to do more than shop, it was to play matchmaker. But, from the looks of them, there wouldn't be much need for a matchmaker...they were doing just fine on their own.  
  
Nigel blushed at Claudia's comment. "Thanks Claudia," he muttered under his breath. Lindsey just laughed.  
  
"It's quite alright. You should have a look inside my desk drawers," Lindsey offered. "They're full of puzzles." She didn't know why, but she was completely taken by the young Englishman that sat behind that desk. "It's just the accent, Lindsey. That's all," she thought, but she didn't sound very convincing to herself. She certainly did not have the time to date anyone, let alone a TA. "Lindsey, get ahold of yourself."  
  
"Ready to go, Lindsey?" Jen interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"When ever you are. It was really nice to meet y'all. Bye bye!" And with that, Lindsey and Jen left the office.  
  
"You two seemed to get along quite famously," Claudia observed. "So, when do you plan to ask her out?"  
  
"CLAUDIA!!!" Nigel couldn't believe it. He could feel his face turning beet red. "She seems like a very sweet girl, but Claudia, I highly doubt that we'll ever be anything more than friends, if we even get to be that."  
  
Sydney just shook her head and smiled. She could tell that Nigel would be greatly disappointed if they never even became friends. "You two are alot alike, Nigel. She's new in town, and she needs someone to show her around, especially around campus," Sydney pointed out. "I think you should really volunteer."  
  
"She has Jen to help her out. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some work done, please?" Nigel was feeling quite flustered now.  
  
Sydney went back into her office and picked up a fax that had she had just received. She read over it. It was someone needing her and Nigel to find a relic. "We're gonna need someone with expertise in this area," she thought. Then, all of a sudden, an idea popped into her head. She hurried out of her office. "Nigel, I need you to call Jen and find out where Lindsey is staying."  
  
"Wha...Why?" Nigel didn't like the look Sydney had on her face. He'd seen that look a hundred times before...the "I've-Got-A-Relic-Hunt-That-Might- Get-Us-Killed" look.  
  
"We need her expertise in finding our next relic." Sydney stated. She just smiled at the look on Nigel's face. He was glad to get the chance to talk to her again.  
  
"Well, okay. What's the relic we're looking for this time?" Nigel asked...almost afraid to know.  
  
"Socrates's Book to Dionysis." Sydney waited for a response, but Nigel had already begun to dial the phone.  
  
A/N: I know that this is a little slow getting started, but like I said, this is my first fic. I promise it'll get more action packed later on, but I still plan to keep alot of romance involved. I'm a big sucker for romance, so that'll be a big part of it too, probably moreso than the action/adventure part. =) I promise to update very soon. Please R&R. 


	2. A New Addition to the Team

Unexpected Suprises  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
A/N: I made a mistake...it should be Sophocles's Book to Dionysis...I was reading something with Socrates in it for my English class and just got confused...sorry!! =)  
  
Chapter 2: A New Addtion to the Team  
  
"Hi, Jen! It's Nigel. I need some information from you." Nigel understood completely why Sydney wanted Lindsey's help. Lindsey is a student of dramatic literature. Her area of study should have included an extensive study of Sophocles and the Greek theatre. Even if she couldn't go into the field to search for it with them, she could definately be of help in the analysis of some of the texts Nigel had to translate. And he had to admit it...he was looking forward to working with her. It wasn't everyday he met someone like himself.  
  
"Oh, Hi Nigel." Jen overexagerated. "It's funny you should call. I was just talking about you." She got the response she wanted out of Lindsey. Lindsey's eyes went wide, and she practically fell off of the couch.  
  
"Really? How strange." I need to know where I can reach Lindsey at. Someone had just asked us to find a relic that Sydney and I believe she would be extremely helpful in aiding us in finding. Nigel had rushed all of that information out in one hurried breath. He didn't want to leave any room for Jen to wonder about why he was calling. He was quite flattered, however, that she had been talking about him.  
  
"That's awesome! Well, she's sitting right here if you want to talk to her." Jen said amusedly. Lindsey's expression was one of the funniest that Jen had ever seen. She looked like she was going to die from suprise. From the sound of Nigel's reply, you could tell he had the same expression on his face.  
  
"Wha..What?" was the only thing Nigel could stammer. "Oh, great Nigel. She's sitting right there. Wait. That means that Jen ment that she and LINDSEY were talking about me." Nigel could hardly supress a grin at that thought. "Uh...yeah, if that's okay. I'd like to talk to her." Nigel could feel his mouth go dry when he heard Jen tell Lindsey it was for her. What was he going to say?  
  
"Hello?" Lindsey answered the phone. She was eagerly anticipating the soft, English voice she had heard earlier that day. Jen had just finished teasing her about she and Nigel had obviously reacted to one another.  
  
"You've been here less than 24 hours, and you've already smitten by my TA." Jen laughed. "What am I ever gonna do with you?" Lindsey didn't know how to answer that question. All she could say was that she was drawn to this man for some reason.  
  
"Lindsey? Uh..Hi. Um..this is Nigel Bailey, Professor Fox's TA. We met earlier this afternoon." Nigel was stammering for words.  
  
"Yes of course, Mr. Bailey. How can I be of service to you?" Lindsey always had respect for those in the education profession, regardless if they were a doctor or a mere teaching assistant. "A last name title is appropriate, isn't it?" Lindsey thought.  
  
"Oh, please, Nigel." He didn't like her calling him Mr. Bailey. It was rare anyone ever did, and he was extremely flattered by it, but he didn't like the formal tone it set. "Professor Fox and I have just been asked to find a relic that we could use your help in finding."  
  
"My help? I'm confused...I'm an English teacher studying to be a dramaturg...No experience whatsoever in "relic hunting." Lindsey was curious as to why they would need her help of all people.  
  
"Well, it seems that this relic is 'right up your alley.' We've been asked to find Sophocles's Book to Dionysis." He heard something a loud thud. It sounded an awful like she had dropped the phone. "Lindsey? Are you still there?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here." came her meek reply. Lindsey couldn't believe this. She was actually gonna help find one of the most sought after relics in her field. She found her voice, and took a deep breath. "I would love to help all that I can."  
  
"Really? Great. I just have some things that you and I need to work on together..." "Together? he thought. " Nigel what were you thinking? Are you insane?" "Well, I mean...uh..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Of course. I'll get started right away. When do you need me?" Lindsey didn't want to sound too eager, but she couldn't contain her excitement. And some of it was from who she was going to get to work with, not what she was helping find.  
  
"How about Monday? That'll give us the week to translate and research, and the weekend to actually go find it." He wanted to tell her that day, but he didn't want to sound to eager.  
  
"Okay. Sounds great. I'll see you on Monday. Bye-Bye!" Lindsey was grinning from ear to ear. She was completely aglow.  
  
"Alrighty. Bye-Bye." "That went rather well," Nigel thought.  
  
"Did she agree to help us, Nigel?" Sydney asked. She knew the answer. She was too amused watching Nigel stammer on the phone like a 13 year old asking out a girl for the first time to move from her spot.  
  
"Of course. I guess I'd better get going. I might run these over to Jen's house this weekend so she can give them to Lindsey...just so she can have a chance to look over the maps and transcripts before Monday." Nigel could feel those butterflies rise in his stomach, but he quickly suppressed it.  
  
"You do that, Nigel. I'm sure Lindsey would appreciate it." Sydney just laughed. Poor Nigel! He couldn't hide the fact he was interested in Lindsey. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and couldn't hide it.  
  
With a quick goodbye, Nigel grabbed his jacket and headed out of the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"I'm coming!" Lindsey shouted to the door. She was looking at a DVD case in her hand when she opened the door. "May I help you?" she asked before looking up.  
  
"Lindsey? I didn't think you'd be here." Nigel was quite suprised to see Lindsey standing in the doorway of Jen's apartment. He couldn't help but stare at her. She still had on the same black, knee-length skirt and red shirt she had on earlier that day. The diming sunlight cast a lovely light on her dark auburn hair, making seem as if it were on fire. She had it pulled back neatly at the nape of her neck, and had put on her glasses obviously to study the DVD box in her hand. She looked absolutely beautiful. A wonderful aroma embraced the air, and Nigel couldn't quite place what it was.  
  
"Nigel!?! Please come in! "Lindsey was in complete awe. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since they got off the phone an hour ago. "I'm sorry, Jen isn't in. She has gone out with Jake and is going to stay with him tonight. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
The aroma had become much stronger now, and he realized that it was food. "Actually, yes, I was just going over these at home, and thought that you might want to look at these yourself this weekend. If not, I understand completely." Nigel wondered why she wasn't out with Jen, but decided not to ask her. "I just came by to leave these with Jen so she could get them to you."  
  
"So, am I not good enough for you to bring them to me yourself?" She began to smile. Lindsey had no idea where this playful comment was coming from.  
  
"Oh, no...not at all..I mean..yeah, you are good enough..." Nigel stammered. He was digging himself into a hole. "I just didn't know where you live, that's all." Nigel looked down at his feet now, his face too red to show.  
  
"Well, I live here, Silly." Lindsey laughed at him. He was so charming.  
  
"You live here?" Nigel asked with suprise. "Of course she does, you moron. She's new in town. She wouldn't stay by herself when she has family here," he thought. "I live next door...in apartment 231."  
  
Next door. Lindsey could hardly hear him. That was why he was so willing to bring that paperwork to Jen today. "Wow. Jen forgot to mention that." Now it was Lindsey's turn to blush.  
  
"Well..." Nigel couldn't think of anything else to say. "Well, here are those papers. If you get a chance look over them." He started to head toward the door.  
  
"Wait." Lindsey didn't quite know where this was coming from, but she couldn't just let him leave. "If you're not doing anything this evening, you are more than welcome to have dinner with me." With that she gestured toward the kitchen. "I hate for food to go to waste when I cook. Jen won't be back until Sunday probably, and it won't be any good by then, anyway. After dinner, we could work on those papers. Plus, Jeopardy is about to come on, and you seem like you could give me a good run for my money on that show." They both laughed.  
  
"You aren't going to go out with Jen tonight?" Nigel couldn't help but ask now. An extremely smart and attractive young girl had planned to spend a perfectly good Friday night at home. "Well, Nigel, you do that." his thoughts reminded him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy. I would love to."  
  
"No, it's quite alright. I'm more of a homebody. I don't like to go to typical college "parties" and "clubs." I'd much rather watch a good movie, have a nice dinner, and then curl up with a crossword puzzle or a good book What about you? Why don't you want to go out?"  
  
"Same reasons." Nigel couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe that he had finally met someone like him.  
  
"Well, then. I need to check on dinner to make sure it doesn't burn," Lindsey laughed. "Make yourself at home, Nigel. Would you like something to drink? I have a nice Merlot red wine, if you're interested. I also have non-alcoholic beverages if you don't drink wine."  
  
"The Merlot sounds nice," he said following her into the kitchen. "Wow...Merlot," he thought. "She likes Merlot too." With that thought, Nigel just grinned and took the glass of wine from Lindsey's fingers, not knowing what he was feeling, or why, but he liked it. He liked it alot.  
A/N: I know this is still going pretty slow...but the next chapter will have lots more about the relic in it. I promise!!! Please R&R. 


	3. Sophocles's Book to Dionysis

Unexpected Suprises  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before, and Auburn University is an actual institution in Auburn, AL, which I attend. I do not own any of the rights to the name of this university. I merely used it to keep this fic "close" to home. Oh, and some of these places and people may be real, but very little of this is historically accurate. I have taken EXTREME liberties with some things to make them work for my story. I apologize for the defamation of history that takes place here, but it makes for a good story.  
  
A/N: Thank y'all for the nice reviews. I was kinda hesitant at first about this, but I have found writing to be quite relaxing.  
  
Chapter 3: Sophocles's Book to Dionysis  
  
Nigel couldn't remember when he had ever had so much fun outside of work. Well, very technically, it was because of "work" he supposed, but the book hadn't even been mentioned. They had watched Jeopardy before dinner. Lindsey had given him quite a bit of competition. She was the first person (well, short of Sydney and Preston) that gave him any competition at all. They ended up laughing so hard at one point, they lost count of how many points they each had, so they just stopped counting.  
  
"Okay, so you love crossword puzzles and can play a very competitive game of Jeopardy. Is there anything else that I'm missing that I should know about? Any 'Nobel Prizes' or Pulitzer Prizes I should be aware of?" Nigel asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"No Nobels or Pulitizers, and unless they plan on awarding them to people with the random, usless trivia knowledge, I don't see one in my future. Oh, but I do play a mean game of Trivial Pursuit." Lindsey and Nigel both fell into fits of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Soon, dinner was ready. Lindsey had made Chicken Parmagian (with homemade noodles!), she made a garden salad, and had toasted garlic bread. Not to mention several glasses of Merlot.  
  
"This is quite good, Lindsey. I can hardly believe that you even made your own noodles." Nigel was enjoying his meal very much, but not as much as he was enjoying the company.  
  
"Well, thank you. It's a knack I picked up from my grandmother." Lindsey just smiled at him over the rim of her glass. She finished the last of her glass, and went up to pour some more. "Would you like some more?"  
  
"Yeah, just one more glass, thank you." Nigel knew that he probably shouldn't have anymore, just like Lindsey shouldn't have anymore, but he couldn't resist. He was having too much fun.  
  
After filling up both of their glasses, Lindsey moved to the couch and sat down. She began looking at the papers that Nigel had brought over. They seemed to be copies of manuscripts from Ancient Greece. One was rather lengthy, and one was rather short. She was completely in awe. She had never seen anything like them. So much history...new history...and she was going to help uncover it. She had suddenly got the feeling that she had just gotten herself in way too deep.  
  
"What do you know about the book?" Nigel asked Lindsey. He didn't really want to do work right now, but he realized that this was the reason he was here.  
  
"Well, it's a book that has a complete collection of all of Sophocles's plays in it...the ones we have on record today, and the ones that we've never seen. Legend has it he was going to publicly dedicate the collection to Dionysis at the Festival of Dionysis the year that Oedipus Rex won. As he and Thespis, the first actor, were walking to the Theatre for the announcement of the winner, they were attacked, and the book was stolen. Sophocles was the only one who gave an actual written account of the attack because Thespis died a week later. Who stole it or why they stole it was never determined. In fact, the only evidence that we have that it even exists is that the attack was written about in some of the manuscripts from attendees of the Festival that year." Lindsey was certainly thankful she had paid attention during her Theatre History courses.  
  
"Well, the longer manuscript just simply seems to be a another account of the attack," Nigel said dejectedly. "So, I doubt that it would be useful at all."  
  
"I think you're wrong, Nigel. I think it is going to be very useful." Lindsey stated as her eyes went wide. "Look at the bottom of this page. There is a symbol on the bottom of it...a symbol that represents Thespis...This account was written by Thespis himself!!" She hurriedly handed the paper over to Nigel, and looked at the other, shorter one. "This one is too!!" Lindsey could barely keep her heart from fluttering out of her chest.  
  
Nigel's eyes went wide with disbelief. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to begin to translate the manuscripts immediately, but he had left his research materials at home, and the lightheadedness he had received from standing too quickly reminded him of the excessive amount of wine he had drank. It would be no use to try and translate them tonight. He looked over at Lindsey, and saw that she had taken her glasses off of her head and was rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Are you alright?" Nigel asked?  
  
"I'm fine, but I'm afraid that I won't be any help dealing with these manuscripts tonight." she said. "I guess I was having such a good time talking to you that I didn't realize how much wine I was drinking." She smiled and laughed a little bit. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"No need to be sorry at all. I'm a bit tipsy myself." They both just laughed. "What do you say we start on it first thing tomorrow?...Unless you have something to do," he added very quickly.  
  
"I have absolutely nothing to do tomorrow. I was wondering how I was going to keep myself busy all day. We can make a day of it...Unless you have things to do tomorrow." Lindsey suddenly felt embarrassed. Had she just asked him to spend the day with her?  
  
"I have nothing to do. I had planned spending all day working on these manuscripts anyway." Nigel had became extremely anxious for tomorrow to get here. "You just have to let me cook you dinner tomorrow night, and we'll even watch the movie I kept you from watching tonight," he added looking over toward the long forgotten DVD. "As sort of a break from the work." He was getting unusally nervous.  
  
"Okay. I'd like that. Like I said, Jen won't be home until Sunday. She usually spends the weekends with Jake. That's why I liked the idea of moving in with her. I'd have alot of time to myself." Lindsey grinned.  
  
"Well, I guess it's a date, then. "What? Nigel did you really just say that?" he thought. "Well...uh...not a date..um..unless of course...you... you want one...um..." "Really, smooth, Nigel," he thought.  
  
"I think calling it a date would be rather lovely," Lindsey said quietly. She was looking at the floor. "That is...if that's what you want." She looked up at him. His eyes were so inviting. She just wanted to get lost in them forever.  
  
"I would love it. But, right now, we both need to get some rest, so I guess I had better get going." Lindsey got up to see Nigel to the door, but the wine went to her head and she almost fell. Luckily, Nigel was there to catch her.  
  
"Careful. Are you okay?" he asked. He still had his arms wrapped around her waist and her head and arms were still resting on his chest. His heart was bearly beating.  
  
"Just fine. Thank you." She looked up at him. I guess I really should be getting to bed." Lindsey said, still gazing in his eyes.  
  
He helped her to the door, and then he stepped outside. He took her hands in his and kissed them. "See you tomorrow." And with that, he was gone.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
He undressed and started crawling into bed. He was thinking about her and about what had happened. "She was so close, Nigel. You should have kissed her," he thought to himself. At that moment there was nothing that he wanted to do more, but he didn't because they were both a bit tipsy, and he would have felt he was taking advantage of her if he had kissed her while they were in such a state.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Lindsey took down her hair and changed into her nightgown. She washed her face and climbed into bed. The whole while she thought about Nigel. She was really beginning to like him, and they had only known each other a day! "What's wrong with you, Lindsey? You don't need to be liking him so soon. At least you guys have business to attend to." And with that, she drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Nigel and the Book of Sophocles.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Lindsey woke up to the sound of someone coming into her room. She opened her eyes slightly and could see a dark figure moving across the room at the foot of her bed. She fought the urge to scream, and stayed as still as she could. The intruder began rummaging through her drawers, slamming each one with disgust. Apparently he couldn't find what he was looking for. After completely invading her privacy, he then turned to her. Lindsey shut her eyes quickly, to frightened to watch what he was going to do. She could feel his hands trace her face around to her mouth and she screamed before he could clamp her mouth shut. "Where is the book?" a gruff, male voice demanded.  
  
"I don't know..." she said through the muffle of his hand. She couldn't keep the tears from stinging her eyes.  
  
"Then where are the manuscripts?" He shouted. She squirmed up underneath him. He pressed a knife close to her throat. He moved his hand from her mouth for her to answer. Instead she kneed him in the crotch and crawled out from under him and onto the floor. She then ran to open her bedroom door.  
  
"If I can only get to Nigel," she thought, and she ran into the living room. It was very difficult to navigate the foreign room in the dark, and she ended up stumbling a few times. All of a sudden, she could feel two gloved hands grab her arms roughly, and throw her against the wall. Two pictures fell off of the wall and fell to the floor, shattering the glass in the frames. Lindsey hit her head hard on the wall, and blacked out. She fell into a limp form on the floor on top of the broken glass. The intruder, knowing that he had made too much noise, quickly ran out of the apartment, leaving the door wide open, and Lindsey laying bleeding on the floor.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Nigel awoke with a start. The thump that came from Lindsey's room made him worry. It sounded like a body had been slammed against it with enough force to break a few bones. He quickly pushed that thought from his mind. "If that thump were loud enough to wake me up, it had to be loud enough to wake Lindsey up," he thought. He didn't know why, but he had an unnerving feeling that something was horribly wrong. "Maybe she just stumbled and fell, Nigel. She was a little intoxicated before she went to bed, and the room is new to her. She probably won't be able to navigate it well in the dark," he thought to himself. "Or, she could be hurt, or worse..." he continued to wonder. He finally decided to give her a call to make sure she was okay. The phone rang and rang, but no one answered. "I'll just go knock on her door. And, when she answers, I'll just tell her that I heard a noise and was wondering if she was okay," Nigel decided. He put on his housecoat over his tee-shirt and boxers, and went outside. He turned to knock on Lindsey's door and saw that the door was wide open. "That is very odd. I distinctly remember her shutting it. I even remember hearing the deadbolt lock. Something's not right." He looked inside the apartment. The streetlight gave him just enough light to see that the living room had been completely ransacked. He immediately entered the room. Not wanting to alarm the intruder, if he was still there, he left the lights off. He grabbed an overturned lamp for defense, and then quickly moved in the first room he came to. He saw the unmade bed, and the clothes on the floor. He knew that this had to be her room, but she was no longer in it. He was really starting to be worried now, when he heard a groaning coming from the living room. Lamp in his hand and ready for anything, he followed the direction of the noise.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Lindsey could feel an ache in what seemed like every part of her body. She felt like she had just been hit like a truck. She thought about getting up, but, remembering the intruder, decided not too. She opened her eyes and saw a dark figure moving towards her with an object raised in his hands.  
  
"Oh, my God! He's gonna kill me!" she thought. She let out the most blood-curdeling scream Nigel had ever heard.  
  
"Lindsey!! Oh, my god." Nigel quickly threw down the lamp. Anyone who was still in the apartment would have came out by now, if for nothing else, the scream. He kneeled down beside her to check her out. "Are you okay? Where are you hurt." He noticed the blood-stained glass beneath her. His breath got caught in his throat.  
  
"I'm okay...I think." Lindsey managed to get out. Once she realized it was Nigel, she calmed down a bit. She was so glad to see him.  
  
"But, you're bleeding." Nigel was relieved to hear her voice. He didn't want to think about all of the things horrible things that had just been running through his head.  
  
"It's just the glass from the picture frames. I'll live." She tried to sit up, and Nigel quickly helped her and flipped on the lights. She had a nasty gash over her left eye, and two rather nasty-looking, large bruises appearing on her arms. He was almost certain she was hurting all over. "I have a first-aid kit in the bathroom, if you'll go get it please, I'll fix myself up." Lindsey tried to grin at him, but it hurt too much. Nigel quickly ran into the bathroom and grabbed the first-aid kit. He noticed the manuscripts sitting on the bathroom counter.  
  
Nigel called the police, and they were on their way with the EMT's. He had insisted on cleaning her up. She was going to do it herself, but he felt that she had had enough for one night, and was not going to let her lift a finger. "Did the intruder say what he wanted?" Nigel asked.  
  
"Yeah, he said he wanted to know where the book was. I told him I didn't know, so he asked where the manuscripts were. That's when I kicked him and ran. Then he caught me and threw me against the wall. I blacked out, and he got away with our manuscripts, I suppose," Lindsey said dejectedly.  
  
"Well, it seems that you hid them rather well." Nigel smiled as he handed her the manuscripts. "I found them in your bathroom. Apparently the intruder didn't have any need to go in there."  
  
"I must have left them there when I went to wash my face." Lindsey felt relieved.  
  
The police came and left, and Lindsey looked like she could use some sleep. He did not like the idea of her staying there by herself. "Lindsey, do you want to stay at my house tonight? You can have the bed, and I'll take the couch. I'm just afraid that whomever was here tonight may be back, and I don't want you here alone again." He looked at her timidly.  
  
"Thank you, Nigel. I would appreciate that." Lindsey answered back to him. So they both locked the door, and went to his apartment. He helped her into his bed. All she had suffered was a slight concussion and several bruises, but no broken bones. She didn't even need stiches!  
  
"Goodnight, Lindsey." Nigel said before turning to walk away.  
  
"Nigel?" Lindsey called after him very timidly, and didn't know how to say what she wanted to say.  
  
"Yes?" he answered back. He couldn't help but feel helpless and at fault for what happened. "You left those with her, knowing how rival relic hunters are. How very bright of you, Nigel." his head was saying.  
  
"Um, actually, I was wondering if you could...um...sleep...here...with me...UH...i mean...not "sleep" with me, but you know...actually sleep with me." Lindsey couldn't believe how incredibly dumb she sounded. I just really don't want to be alone right now." She could barely keep the tears from her voice. She had just finally let the realization of what happen wash over her.  
  
Nigel quickly crawled into bed beside her, and she just lay on his chest, sobbing like a baby. He just stroked her hair, and held her. "Shhhh...it's going to be okay, now. No one is going to hurt you now..." Nigel softly whispered. Lindsey eventually cried herself to sleep on Nigel's chest, and Nigel was relieved to see her finally at rest. Tomorrow, they would sort this whole mess out, and he would find out who did this. He soon fell asleep too, with Lindsey soundly asleep in his arms, and her tears forming warm, wet circles of fabric that caressed his skin.  
  
A/N: Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes. I wrote this at like 3:30 in the morning, and I'm quite tired. Oh, and I had intended on using Auburn as a part of Lindsey's past in this chapter, but chose to wait until later on. I'll just leave my note in the disclaimer for future references...=). Please R&R. 


	4. Lindsey's Past

Unexpected Suprises  
  
Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters.  
  
A/N: Thank y'all so much for your support. I really appreciate it. Just a reminder: I have taken extreme liberties with history in this story, and most of the "historical" accounts in this fic never occured...they simply have real historical figures in them. I apologize to any history buffs who may be reading this! Also, I've decided not to use Auburn in my story at all. I've decided to make up a place!  
  
Chapter 4: Lindsey's Past  
  
He had been awake for some time now, just watching her sleep and stroking her hair. He liked the fact that she wanted him to stay with her last night, the fact that he made her feel safer, and the fact that she needed...wanted him to protect her. Sydney had always been the one to protect him, and he often felt inferior to her because of this. He was a man and should be able to at least put up a decent fight, especially when a female was in potential danger, and not have it the other way around. He knew that this sounded incredibly sexist, but he would never try to hinder Sydney or any other woman's right to be dominate. His upbringing just made him to much of a gentleman and too chivalrous to even entertain the idea of raising a hand to a lady, or expecting her to fight back. He was very greatful for Sydney's ability to fight though. If it wasn't for her, he probably would be lying in a casket in a graveyard somewhere with cold earth on top of him, instead of lying here with Lindsey on his chest. Yes, it felt quite nice to be needed. ********************************************************************* Before she opened her eyes, Lindsey could feel an ache in every part of her body, especially her head. She could feel the warmth of the sunlight on her face. Before she opened her eyes, she became acutely aware of something lying beneath her that did not feel like a mattress. She opened her eyes and quickly sat up. She didn't remember at first where she was or why, but the pain in her body and the dizzyness she felt from sitting up in such a hurry quickly reminded her. She put her hand on her head to try to ease the "swimmy" feeling in it.  
  
"Easy now, calm down." Nigel's serene, English voice had a tranquilizing effect to it. He put his arms around her and gently laid her back down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try to calm her nerves. Nigel gave her a surveying glance over, trying to see the extent of her bruising. He noticed two rather large black bruises, one on each of her upper arms, probably from when the intruder grabbed her. He saw the huge bruises on her shins where she had obviously ran into a table or chair in her hasty attempt to try to get away from the intruder in the dark. Her face was bruised from the impact of hitting the wall, and, by the way she grimmiced when she laid back down, he was fairly certain her back was injured as well.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nigel. I just didn't know where I was and got frightened." Lindsey said. She was really thankful Nigel was there. She opened her eyes and stared at him. He was incredibly handsome, and the sunlight cast a charming glow on him. His eyes were full of worry and conern. It took her a second before she realized that it was over her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I fell like I've ran myself into a brick wall...Oh, wait, I DID hit a wall..." Lindsey and Nigel both grinned at her attempt to be humorous. "I'll live, Nigel. Thank you for helping me. If you hadn't came when you did..." her voice trailed off. She could fill tears stinging at her eyes and threatening to flow down her cheeks. She felt so horrible for the trouble she had caused him. She especially hated showing emotion in front of him.  
  
He quickly brushed the tears away from her face, and lifted her chin with his finger so she would look at him. "It was no trouble whatsoever." Nigel knew that being so vulnerable was not something that she was used to, and it was hard for her. "I'm glad that I could be there. I would have never forgiven myself if..." Now it was time for his voice to trail off. He completely blamed himself. "She could have easily been killed, Nigel, and if she had, it would have been all your fault!" he scolded himself. The strange ache in his heart at the thought of her being killed told him that he was starting to care for her.  
  
"Nigel, this wasn't your fault. You didn't know that some stranger was going to try to attack me." Lindsey couldn't believe what she was hearing. She refused to even entertain the idea that Nigel was in any way to blame for this. "You saved me, Nigel. You're my hero." Lindsey smiled and so did Nigel. He kinda liked being called a hero. "Well, now, I need to get showered and clean up the apartment. We've got alot of work to do in translating those manuscripts today." Lindsey said as she began to climb out of the bed. Nigel looked at her with a shocked expression.  
  
"You still want to help us find this relic?" he asked. He couldn't believe it. "Lindsey, I don't know if it is such a good idea for you to help us. Between Sydney, Claudia, and myself, we can do any research that needs to be done. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore." Nigel was suprised at the concern-filled tone he spoke with.  
  
Lindsey sat back down on the bed next to him. "Look, Nigel, I'm not going to quit now. I told you that I would help, and I will. Besides, I could more than likely cut back the amount of research time because I did complete tons of course work in this field of history. I'm practically a walking and talking database ancient greek theatre history." She smiled. "You know you need me." She was grinning from ear to ear, despite the ache it caused in the muscles in her face. Her smile slowly faded. She couldn't look away from him. His eyes held her gaze and immoblized her. "Lindsey, what's going on. You do not need to get involved with him...now anyway," her brain was telling her. But she couldn't help it. She knew that she'd only known him a day, but something was drawing her to him. The yearning in her heart told her that she had really begun to care for him. It was all happening so fast. She was not one to rush into anything, especially relationships, but she couldn't help herself. She had never met anyone like Nigel before.  
  
The same thoughts were going through Nigel's mind. He knew it was entirely too soon to be feeling as strongly for her as he was, but he just couldn't help it. He had never met anyone like her before. His smile faded soon after hers did. Her eyes were enhcanting, and he couldn't turn away from her. "Here's your chance, Nigel. You couldn't do it last night, so do it now," the voice in his head was prompting. Nigel agreed that now was the time. He leaned towards her and stopped just inches away from her face and studied it closely.  
  
"Nigel, I..." Lindsey began quietly, but his lips quickly stopped her. They gently brushed her lips as his hand caressed her face. She could barely breathe. He broke the kiss and looked in her eyes, inches from his face.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Nigel apologetically. Where had that kiss came from?  
  
Lindsey looked at him. The sheepish look on his young face made him look almost boyish. She halfway smiled. "Don't be," she said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss of her own.  
  
Nigel's heart lept as her lips met his. He drew his hands around her waist and drew her closer to him. Her lips were soft and inviting. Lindsey began to lay down, pulling him with her. Her hands went around his neck. After several minutes, Nigel broke the kiss.  
  
"Lindsey, what's happening to us?" He asked breathlessly. His lips were bruised. There was a certain element of hunger in their kiss. He just looked at her, her lips bruised as well, and fought the urge to kiss them again. He had to say this. "Yesterday, I found myself not being able to think of anything but you after you left the office, and I haven't had as much fun as I did eating dinner and talking to you last night in a long time. And, last night, I heard you hit the wall, and, not knowing what it was, I went to check on you. My heart almost stopped when I saw you on the floor, and my only concern was making sure you were okay. I know that this is entirely too fast, but I have grown to care about you..." He stopped. Lindsey looked at him with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"I know...I feel exactly the same way, and what makes that even more odd is that I have a hard time getting close to people...men especially." Her eyes seemed especially pained at this last comment, and Nigel's eyes filled with concern. He wanted to know why, but he figured she'd tell him in her own time. "Nigel, I'm afraid that you wouldn't want a girl like me." Lindsey's words were almost a whisper. "I'm not like alot of girls, or guys for that matter, and I've been hurt in the past because of it. I'm afraid that you don't know me very well, and may have gotten the wrong perception of me. It seems I'm famous for giving wrong signals." She was just going to tell him now. She felt like she owed him an explanation. "Nigel, I met this guy named Declan early in the spring semester of my junior year as an undergrad student. He was a grad student who was going to graduate that May. Declan completely swept me off my feet. He was so charming. We had been dating for about three months when it happened." At this last comment, Lindsey's voice got really quiet.  
  
"It?" Nigel asked. He had a bad feeling in his stomach, and didn't like where this was going.  
  
"Declan had taken me to a really nice local restaurant, and after that, we went back to my place for drinks. It was usual for us to end our dates getting a drink or watching a movie at each other's apartments, so I didn't think anything of it." Well, after he made us drinks, he sat on the couch next to me, and we just talked for a while...just useless little bits of information. Then he leaned in to kiss me. We started making out, and it started to get a little too..."steamy"...for me. Then, I felt his hand trying to unzip the zipper on the back of my skirt. I stoped him and told him no. He asked me why. I told him that I had no intentions on sleeping with someone until I was married. A look of absolute rage that I had never seen before crossed his eyes. He told me that I had led him on...that no girl in her right mind would have invited a guy up to her apartment if she wasn't going to sleep with him. 'What kind of Trick or Tease are you?' he asked. He got up from the couch, and walked towards the kitchen." Lindsey's eyes were tearing up to the rim. "I really should have made him leave..." she said as the tears finally fell.  
  
Nigel was getting worried about her. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she looked at the floor as she continued.  
  
"Instead of telling him to leave, I got up and proceeded to argue with him that I thought that I had made my intentions of chasity very clear by not even mentioning sex in the three months we had been dating. He turned around with the most evil look in his eyes. He hit me hard...across the face...and I fell backwards on the couch. He told me that he was going to get what he wanted out of me, and..." Lindsey's voice trailed off and her sobs took its place.  
  
"He...raped you?" Nigel could't believe what he was hearing. Lindsey just nodded her head. She continued without looking up.  
  
"Before he left, he finished off the drink that was still sitting on the counter, and told me that it was my fault...that I should have just given him what he wanted...but now, not only had I lost my virginity, but that I was nothing more than just a bitch...a used whore that no one else would want. Then he left. He graduated two months later, and I never saw him again. That night I just laid on the couch, crying like I had never cried before, and feeling the most scared and lonely I had ever felt." Nigel lifted Lindsey's face up so he could look in her eyes, but she quickly looked away. She was too embarrassed to look him in the face...now that he knew what she was...now that he wasn't going to want her.  
  
"Did you go to the police?" Nigel asked softly. He was still trying to digest what he had just heard.  
  
"No. I was too embarrassed. It was my fault...instead of making him leave, I tried to argue with him." Lindsey said quietly. "I was being hard-headed...trying to argue my point...but what do I have to show for my stubborness now? I don't even have my virginity anymore...which was something I held very dear to me. So, now do you see why you wouldn't want me? I'm used goods."  
  
"No, you are not used goods." Nigel replied quickly. "Lindsey, this was not your fault. You did nothing wrong. Nigel lifted her face up again, and this time she didn't look away. All of the pain in her eyes made his heart ache. "Lindsey, you are a remarkable woman, and any man would be lucky to have you." He wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.  
  
"You're the only person I ever told about this. I didn't even tell Jen. I was so worried that you wouldn't want a girl with baggage...that this would drive you away." Lindsey told him. Nigel couldn't believe it. "That's also the reason I wanted you to stay in here with me last night. Being attacked last night reminded me of my past attack. I didn't want to feel the scaryness and the loneliness again."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you did tell me. And nothing could drive me away from you," he told her. He drew her into a hug, and she gladly accepted. She finally broke the hug, looked at him, and smiled.  
  
"I'm not going to let what Declan did to me dictate my life anymore. I built a wall around me to keep people from getting in because of it, but you just waltzed right on in, uninvited, too, I might add." Lindsey added with a large grin spreading across her face. "I guess I might as well just tear the whole damn thing down."  
  
Nigel was so relieved to see her smile. He knew that things would have to move slowly, but he was certain that he wanted to attempt a relationship with her. "Well, looks like I've already started doing that for you." Nigel returned her grin.  
  
"Well, I guess I need to go get that shower now so we can work on those manuscripts. Whoever that was last night obviously wanted them pretty badly, and I have a feeling that we need to get those manuscripts deciphered fairly quickly. I'm going to go back to my apartment, and I'll be back shortly."  
  
"Wait a minute. You're not going back there by yourself. I'm going to go with you. Whoever that was last night seemed mighty desperate to get those manuscripts, and he might be back," Nigel said decidedly. "I'll call Syd and Jen from over there, and we'll get to the bottom of this."  
  
"Okay, Nigel." Lindsey said. She got up to leave, and he followed, locking the door to his apartment behind them.  
  
A/N: Okay guys, Sorry for the "relicless" chapter. And I know i'm probably advancing Nigel and Lindsey's relationship a bit too fast, but I just couldn't help it...and besides, when two people have chemistry, there's not much that can stop it...lol. I'm going to skip forward in time some in this fic, so the relationship won't advance as greatly as one might think! Oh, any ideas on how to have Declan's attack affect the Nigel/Lindsey relationship, please let me know! Please R&R. 


	5. Translations and Riddles

Unexpected Suprises  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: I'm still debating how I want all of this to come together, but by the end of this chapter, I should have a pretty good idea. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I was extremely busy with school. I had two papers to write for two of my classes. Thank you for bearing with me!  
  
Chapter 5: Translations and Riddles  
  
Nigel called Jen as soon as he walked into the room. Jen had been terribly upset, and wanted to come and see about her cousin, but Nigel and Lindsey both insisted that she stay with Jake until further notice. It wasn't safe for her to come home.  
  
"Well, then you're gonna stay here, too, Lindsey." Jake's voice was very stern, almost as if he were a parent talking to a child. "If it's too dangerous for Jen, then, it has to be extremely dangerous for you, especially with no one in the apartment with you." Nigel's heart dropped at this remark. He began to speak, but Lindsey interrupted him.  
  
"Jake, I appreciate the offer, really, I do, but I am not about to get you and Jen involved...If I were to stay with you, then, I would put you guys at risk, too, and I could never forgive myself if anything happened to either one of you because of me." Lindsey matched Jake's sterness. "Nigel and I will probably stay in a hotel until we figure all of this out."  
  
"Okay, Lindsey...If you think that's best. Just keep us updated, okay?" Jen's voice was extremely shakey. She was worried about her cousin, but trusted Lindsey's judgement. Lindsey had always been the voice of reason in any group of people she hung out with, almost like a parent, so, if Lindsey thought it was safe, then it probably was. Jen felt alot better knowing that Nigel would be with her. She didn't want Lindsey to be alone through this.  
  
"I promise I will Jen. I've got to go now. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Love y'all...bye." Lindsey hung up the speaker phone. Nigel loved her accent. It was truly relaxing, and very intoxicating. He wondered if his English accent had the same effect on people. Lindsey interupted his thoughts. "I'm gonna go take that shower now...You call Professor Fox and make sure she's okay. The intruder may have gone to her too."  
  
With that, Lindsey had disappeared into the bathroom, and Nigel could hear the running of tap water. Nigel was sure that if the intruder did go to Sydney's, the intruder wouldn't have faired too well. Sydney was not a force to be reckoned with.  
  
"Hello?..." A very groggy voice answered the phone. Sydney looked over at the clock. 7:00. Who would be calling at 7:00 in the morning on a Saturday?!  
  
"Sydney? I'm sorry to bother you, but we've had a spot of trouble." Nigel didn't need to tell her it was him calling...his English accent made him distinctly recognizable on the telephone.  
  
"We?" Sydney asked. She knew that he wasn't refering to her with him. Nigel explained what happened. "Is she okay?" Sydney asked worriedly.  
  
"She's fine, Syd. And, the intruder didn't get the manuscripts. She seems very adamant about continuing to help us." Nigel added. He was glad she wanted to keep helping. He couldn't believe how incredible Lindsey was, and it was even more unbelievable to him that she would be interested in him.  
  
"Well, okay. I'll get ahold of some of my friends over in Europe to see if they can help us out with any of this. You and Lindsey keep working on those translations, and get yourselves into a hotel room. Whoever that was might be coming back."  
  
"Okay, Syd. Bye bye." Nigel hung up the phone. He picked up the phone book, and started flipping through the yellow pages to find a hotel. "Hotel room," Sydney had said. Singular. As in one room, not two. It was safer than two rooms, but he didn't want Lindsey thinking he expected "anything." He could get a single room with two beds, but Lindsey had wanted him to be near her last night, and he had willingly obliged. He wanted to be near her tonight too, but he couldn't be sure she would want that, and, after all, Nigel was a gentleman and had deep respect for a lady. He would wait until Lindsey got out of the shower and let her book the room...or rooms. Lindsey came out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a hunter green turtle neck. He wondered if she had chosen the turtleneck to hide her bruising. Nigel cringed as he thought about the bruising on her body. Her newly dried hair was cascading over her shoulders. She was very simply dressed, but she was beautiful. Nigel couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Lindsey, we still need to make arrangements at a hotel. Would you mind doing that while I take a shower?" Nigel asked.  
  
"Not at all, dear. Do you have a preference as to what hotel we use?" she asked. Nigel knew that "dear" didn't mean anything significant. She had heard her call Jake and Jen "dear" several times over the phone, as she had Claudia in the office the previous day. She was just a friendly person.  
  
"Not really. Just one that you would like." Nigel started to head toward the bathroom.  
  
"Okay. What do you want for breakfast, or would you just rather pick it up from somewhere? I'm not from here, so I don't know any good places for breakfast." Lindsey smiled. Nigel grinned back.  
  
"I'll cook breakfast when I get out of the shower. You just make those reservations." With that, Nigel had gone into the bathroom.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Okay, thank you." Lindsey said, hanging up the phone, as Nigel came out of the bathrrom. He had on a deep blue Oxford University sweatshirt and a pair of kahkis. Lindsey could tell that this was Nigel's "weekend attire," but he still looked very neat. Compared to him, she felt as if she were underdressed. His hair was still a bit damp, but Nigel had obviously made an effort to "fix" his hair. He had the same "messed up" look he had the previous day. It suited his features very well. He was not very tall, extremely thin, and very white. Basically, he looked like he spent all of his time in the library, but Lindsey thought that was very attractive. She had always been attracted to guys who appeared to be smart and sophositicated, but it was very rare that she had actually found one who really was. Nigel was truly unique.  
  
"Did you book the room?" Nigel asked, his British voice interrupting her thoughts. He noticed she was staring at him, and blushed.  
  
"Yeah, we have a room at the Hilton. It was the first one I called that had actually had a vacancy, but the only room they had was a single, with a queen size bed. Is that okay with you?" Lindsey asked, a bit of red appearing on her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, that's perfect." Nigel was shocked at how eager his voice had sounded. He tried to compensate. "I mean, it's fine for what we need it for. Uh...not that I mean...that...I don't want to do that with you...I mean...not yet...Um...I mean...we don't know each other well, and..." Nigel was put out of his misery by a pair of warm, wet lips covering his own. Lindsey broke the kiss almost abruptly as she began it.  
  
"I know what you mean, Nigel." She laughed at him. He was so cute when he did that. "I made some coffee, but I also have chamomile and earl grey teas in my cubbord, if you like. I perfer coffee in the morning, but I didn't know what you prefered." Lindsey said taking a sip of her coffee, and moving toward the table where the manuscripts were sitting and put on her glasses. Nigel noticed her grimmace as her glasses grazed her bruises and cuts. He immediately became worried.  
  
"Lindsey, are you sure you want to do that today? You took a pretty nasty beating last night. Maybe you should just rest. Sydney and I can deal with this." Nigel had only wanted to help her, but the look of anger that flashed across her face quickly told him he had made a mistake.  
  
"I'm FINE. Yeah, their bruises, they hurt, but it's not something that I can't deal with. Plus, you'll be worring all day about me, and I'll feel completely useless, so, I'm gonna help. You dont' have a choice." By the end of her tirade, Lindsey had a grin on her face. She just couldn't stay mad at him. "Besides, you promised me breakfast." They both laughed at that, and Nigel went into the kitchen.  
  
It was several minutes before anyone said anything. "Oh, no. This isn't good." Lindsey looked over the rim of her glasses at Nigel, who had turned away from his omlet to look at her. "You don't know how to read "Langric" do you?" Nigel came over to where she was and took the manuscript from her.  
  
"Langric? I've never encountered anything written in it before. I've heard of it a few times when I was at Oxford, but I've never actually studied it." Nigel was completely baffeled. Langirc is a cross between Greek and Latin that was used very obscurely, and only when one wanted no one but the reader to understand it. It was kind of like an ancient pig latin, almost. "This may take a while. How did you recognize it?"  
  
"Well, I knew a little greek from simply having studied so much text in theatre, but I noticed that, at a glance, this manuscript looked the same as the longer one, but the words didn't look the same. There are certain words in each language that are going to appear in a text, at some point in time. Kinda like prepositions, if you will. The two don't match. There are different words with different meanings with this shorter one." Lindsey was flustered at this point, Nigel could tell. Her face had gotten red, and she was doing this thing with her nose that he'd never seen her do before. He thought it was rather adorable. She quickly brought him back to reality. "What's gonna suck is the fact that since the language can be changed, not only do we have to find out what this specific Langric code is, we have still have to figure out what it means."  
  
"What do you mean?" Nigel was really confused now.  
  
"Sophocles liked riddles. He wrote nearly everything but his plays in riddles. It's why Aristotle liked him so much. Aristotle was taught by Plato, to whom riddles were a godsent, because he believed that writing in riddles kept unworthy people from reading your work. If you couldn't understand it, you weren't ment to read it. Aristotle loved that, and so he loved Sophocles." Lindsey was truly in her element here. Nigel was very impressed.  
  
"But, this was written by Thespis." Nigel was really not understanding where she was going with this.  
  
"But, Thespis was close to Sophocles...a student of Sophocles's, if you will. I have hunch, but you're gonna think I'm crazy." Lindsey looked up at Nigel, and took off her glasses.  
  
"Try me. I've heard my share of "crazy" hunches, and seen my share of them turn out true." Nigel was shuddering at some of the memories of him and Sydney on various relic hunts.  
  
"Okay. Why is this manuscript so short?" Lindsey looked at Nigel expectantly.  
  
"I don't follow where you're going." For once, Nigel felt a bit, ignorant, but it kinda felt nice to have someone else puting the clues together.  
  
"You don't write a short manuscript in a difficult language just to shoot the breeze with someone. You don't even write anything that short in such a difficult language, unless..." Lindsey's voice trailed off, as she came to a realization.  
  
"Unless what? Extenuating circumstances?" Nigel looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Unless, you're in a hurry to tell something important to someone, and only that someone needs to read it." Lindsey was almost jumping down now. "Now, why would Thespis be in a hurry?" She asked Nigel.  
  
"Uh...I don't know." Nigel thought the question sounded a bit like a bad joke, but he didn't say anything and let her continue.  
  
"If you knew you could be in danger, and needed to tell someone something, you'd be in a hurry too, wouldn't you? Where were these manuscripts found?" If Lindsey's hunch was correct, then she already knew the answer.  
  
"Well, the shorter one was found inside the ruins of the Theatre of Dionysis, the longer one near there, but not inside the ruins." Nigel was starting to understand what she was thinking, but surely she wasn't thinking what he was thinking.  
  
"Just what I thought." Lindsey said happily. "I bet that the manuscript written in Langric will tell us where the book is." Nigel was right. He did understand what she was thinking.  
  
"So, you don't think that the book was stolen at all, do you?" Nigel asked, already knowing the answer to the question.  
  
"No, I don't. I'd be willing to bet that when Sophocles and Thespis were attacked, Thespis knew what the attackers were after, and hid the book somewhere in the theatre. The attackers came back after Thespis, but before they found him and killed him, he wrote Sophocles a letter telling him where he had hidden the book. Do you remember how Thespis died?" Lindsey looked at Nigel with an incredible look on her face. She was absolutely glowing.  
  
"If I remember correctly, he had a knife through his heart." Nigel recalled. He didn't know much about theatre history, but he did know some. "But, wasn't Thespis found dead in his home?" Nigel asked, a look of questioning on his face.  
  
"Yes, he was. As a matter of fact, Sophocles was the one who found him. The only question I can't answer is if Thespis was killed at home, and this manuscript was trying to tell Sophocles where he hid the book, why was this manuscript found at the theatre instead of Thespis's home?" Lindsey hoped Nigel could help her figure this one out. Her theory fit perfectly except for this particular piece.  
  
"Maybe the attackers found it and tried to use it to locate the book, and they just left it in the theatre when they failed."  
  
"If they failed," Lindsey reminded him. "We can't be certain that the attackers didn't find the book themselves, and hid it elsewhere." Lindsey hoped that this wasn't correct.  
  
"What if Sophocles found it?" Nigel's eyes had grown wide. The idea had just dawned on him. "If Sophocles had found Thespis dead, wouldn't it stand to reason that he found the manuscript, read it, and tried to find the book?" Nigel had a feeling that they were on to something.  
  
"But according to ancient records, Sophocles always thought the book was stolen. He never said otherwise." Lindsey was confused. Nigel soon cleared up her misunderstandings.  
  
"If you knew that your friend was killed because he knew where the location of something was, and his murderers thought that you knew nothing about it, would you let on like you really knew?" Nigel had a point. A really good point.  
  
"You're right. We've got to got to translate that manuscript." Lindsey said. They had just made a major breakthrough, and it was overwhelming to her. She was extremely excited, and it showed. She was grinning from ear to ear. "I can't believe it. We may have just figured out what happened to a historically significant book that no one has seen for thousands of years."  
  
"You'd better be careful, smiling so much. You're face might get stuck like that." Nigel teased her. Don't get me wrong, I love your smile, but it would be a shame if I couldn't do this..." And with that he pulled her into a kiss. She put her arms around his neck and happily kissed him back. She soon broke the kiss, and hugged him. He was extremely mindful of her bruises, and was careful not to graze them too harshly.  
  
"I know I'm acting juvenile, but this is a big deal to me. I know that you do this sort of thing everyday, but it's all so new to me. I can't help but smile." Lindsey looked up at him and met his eyes. For a moment, she felt as if she could see straight into his soul.  
  
"Hey, I still get excited about a new find. I'm excited now, as a matter of fact. You're not acting juvenile at all. But, we need to eat breakfast and get going to the hotel. We can continue our efforts with the manuscripts there." Nigel didn't say that the find wasn't all he was excited about, but he didn't have to.  
  
After breakfast, they left the apartment and went to the hotel. They spent the rest of the day there, working on the translation. That night, they put the manuscripts aside, and went to dinner and a movie, then for a nice long walk in the park. The next day went the same way. Late Sunday evening, Sydney called them.  
  
"Nigel, I'm glad I caught you. Listen, you and Lindsey need to get to the hospital right away." Her voice sounded very frantic.  
  
"Why, is something wrong?" Nigel asked. He tried to keep the panic out of his voice, but Lindsey caught it anyway.  
  
"Jen's been in an accident. It seems that she and Jake had gone back to the apartment to get some things, and they walked in on an intruder. He hit Jake in the head and knocked him out, and he shot at Jen. She's not stable, and the doctors are uncertain about her chances...she's lost alot of blood...it was a while before Jake came-to...so you guys might want to get down here." Sydney was relieved that it wasn't Lindsey who had answered the phone. Something like this was difficult to tell someone, especially someone you didn't know all that well. She did know that Lindsey would blame herself. She could see that much of herself in Lindsey.  
  
"Was it the same intruder as Friday night?" Nigel asked. Nigel knew that Lindsey would blame herself, too. He was feeling the pangs of guilt himself. He knew that it was neither of their faults, but he was heartbroken. He might be losing a close friend, and Lindsey might be losing a close relative. He hated knowing that he would be the one to break the news to Lindsey, but he would be there to comfort her.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Jake said that he kept yelling something about the manuscripts, and when he realized that Jake and Jen weren't you and Lindsey, he tried to kill them." Sydney looked up, and saw the doctor coming up. "Well, I have to go, the doctor is coming now. You just get here as quickly as you can."  
  
"Okay, Syd. Bye bye." Nigel couldn't believe this. Lindsey would be devastated. He looked up at her. She already had concern on her face.  
  
"Nigel, what's wrong? Who's hurt?" Lindsey asked, not wanting to believe what she knew was coming.  
  
"Um..Jen and Jake have been in an accident." He just had to say it. "Jen's been shot, Lindsey. Jake is fine, but Jen's condition is uncertain at moment. We need to get down there right away." He could see the tears well up in her eyes. She made no hesitation throwing on her jacket and shoes as Nigel got ready himself. When they were in the car, Nigel took her hand in his, and held it as she cried silent tears, looking out of the window. They drove to the hospital in complete silence, the only noise coming from the engine of passing cars. Jen just had to be okay.  
A/N: Okay, sorry again that this took so long. School keeps me so busy!! Anywho, I promise this story will pick up speed. Thank you all for being so patient...more soon, I promise. Please R&R. 


	6. Roads to Recovery

Unexpected Suprises  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Okay, I promise that this chapter will pick up speed, compared to the other chapters. Thanks for bearing with me.  
  
Chapter 5: Roads to Recovery  
  
Nigel and Lindsey practically ran to ICU. Lindsey had no idea where she was going, as she had never been in this hospital before. It wasn't unlike the hospital from her hometown, just bigger. Nigel guided her through what seemed like an endless maze of doorways and corridors. Finally, they found Syd and Claudia sitting in the waiting room. They both stood up as Nigel and Lindsey came into the room. Lindsey had long black streaks down her cheeks, a giveaway that she had been crying. Her bruising seemed to look better, and Sydney guessed that they didn't bother her so much. Sydney was the first to speak.  
  
"The doctor just brought her into surgery. The procedure is extremely complicated, and very risky. She may not pull through." With that statement, she watched as the tears attempted to claim Lindsey's face for the second time that night, but Lindsey didn't give in. Sydney hated giving news like this. It was one of the few times she felt completely helpless. She dealt with dangers and possiblity of death all of the time, and she could always manage to save herself (and often times Nigel and someone else, too), but now, all she could do was offer the greiving girl a warm embrace.  
  
"But, the doctor did say that if she made it through the surgery, odds are she'll recover." Now came the hard part. "But, the doctor doesn't know how much brain damaged was caused, and if she does live, he doesn't know what kind of state she'll be in." Lindsey lost it then, and Nigel pulled her into an embrace. Lindsey reminded Sydney alot of herself. She was strong willed, and incredibly intelligent. And, she was a perfect match for Nigel. At one time, Sydney had thought of herself as a perfect match for Nigel, but she had quickly parished the thought, realizing that Nigel needed someone more like himself...someone more gentle...someone like Lindsey.  
  
Sydney and Claudia helped Lindsey to a chair, and Nigel went to get everyone some coffee. Lindsey had stopped crying aloud, and her tears had just resorted to filling her eyes and falling down her cheeks in quiet columns. Nigel returned with the coffee, and she graciously took it. Nigel, Sydney, and Claudia were starting to worry about her. She hadn't said anything since she got there. Finally she spoke.  
  
"That should have been me." Lindsey said quietly, never looking up from her coffee. "That guy was looking for me, not her. If I had just been there..." Lindsey's voice trailed off as the tears choked off her words.  
  
"Lindsey, you being there wouldn't have changed anything. Jen and Jake would still have come in, and instead of the two of them injured, it would be the three of you." Claudia said, trying her best comfort Lindsey. She looked at Nigel, who had a pained expression on his face. Lindsey was in a lot of pain, and he couldn't help her. In all of his years and experience as a relic hunter, he couldn't think of a time when he felt more helpless than now. Helpless seemed to be a popular feeling this night.  
  
"Claudia's right, you know. It's not your fault." Nigel offered, trying to do all that he could to help her. He was hurting too. Jen was more than a student to him, to Sydney and Claudia, too. She was a collegue of sorts, a neighbor, and a friend. "She's so young," he thought to himself. He was secretly blaming himself. He knew it was ridiculous, but if he had never brought those manuscripts to Lindsey, Jen wouldn't be in this situation now.  
  
As if reading his mind, Lindsey spoke, "It's not your fault, you know." He looked over at Lindsey's face. It was covered with bruises and smeared mascara. She her bruises shone more readily now because they were healing, and her pale complexion set off the patches of black and blue that adorned her pretty face. She looked exhausted, but she was still absolutely beautiful.  
  
"If you can fault within yourself, then I can easily find it within me." Nigel stopped explaining at the look on Lindsey's face. Lindsey took a quick glance at the sleeping forms of Sydney and Claudia before continuing.  
  
"Nigel, I know that it's not my fault. But I can't help but feel responsible. All my life, I've been the one out of the group that always acted as the "parent." I was the voice of reason. I have always been protective of my family and friends, and this time I couldn't stop it. I just keep thinking that if I hadn't come here, she'd still be okay." Lindsey didn't break down in sobs this time. She wasn't going to allow herself that luxury. She felt that she didn't deserve it. Nigel could see the torment in her eyes.  
  
"That's ridiculous, Lindsey. You didn't know that this was going to happen. It's not your fault, and I don't want to hear another word about it." Nigel had a bit of strictness in his voice that indicated that the subject had been brought to a close. Lindsey looked at him for a moment, a bit shocked at the parental tone of voice. She looked up at his face, and really studied it. His hair had fallen into his eyes. She gently moved the piece, letting her hand cup his cheek. It suddenly dawned on her that she had no idea how old he was. He looked like he was still in his twenties, but she couldn't be sure. Not that it mattered. She was curious now, and for a few minutes, she forgot her grief.  
  
"How old are you, Nigel?" Lindsey asked. The look on Nigel's face suggested that she had completely taken him by suprise. "I just realized that I have no idea how old you are," Lindsey said with an almost laugh.  
  
"Well, I'm 25. How old are you?" Nigel looked back at her with inquizitive eyes.  
  
"I'm twenty-one. I won't be twenty-two until September." The shocked expression on Nigel's face made her laugh.  
  
"I didn't realize that you were so young," came Nigel's reply. "You sure you don't mind being seen with an "old man" like myself?" Nigel looked at her and smiled. It was nice to see her smile.  
  
"I think I can deal with it." Lindsey laughed. Just then, the doctor came in the room with an expression that Lindsey couldn't read. Nigel took her hand and gave it a squeeze, as she prepared herself for whatever news he was coming to give her.  
  
"Jen pulled through the surgery quite well. I was able to repair most of the damage caused by the bullet, but there was minimal brain damage. She'll probably just have to learn to walk again, which is quite lucky considering what could have happened. She's still asleep now, and probably won't wake up until the morning." The doctor was now wearing a smile. Lindsey could have kissed that man. She began to cry again, this time out of joy, and hugged the doctor, who was completely dumbfounded when this young girl threw her arms around his neck and squeezed her barely audible thank you's. He walked away with a smile on his face, and Lindsey turned to Nigel, who had gotten to his feet. He was waking up Syd and Claudia, telling them the news. Then he turned to Lindsey.  
  
"I should get you back to the hotel." Lindsey had the same look of defiance that he had seen in Sydney so many times. He knew that this battle would not be easily won.  
  
"No, Nigel. Not until she wakes up and I get to see her. Then I'll go home." There was a stubborness in her tone that Nigel knew better than to try to undermine. He turned around to pick up the pillow that had fallen to the floor, and turned back to see Lindsey talking to Claudia and Sydney.  
  
"You guys should really go home and get some "real" rest. I appreciate you guys staying here with me, but I'm okay now, and y'all need to get some rest." Lindsey looked over the two women, and glanced at Nigel. He knew that this included him too. Sydney and Claudia both began to voice their protests, but Nigel quickly stepped in.  
  
"She's right, ladies. You need to go home. Sydney, you have class in the morning. I'll stay here with Lindsey, so you guys don't need to worry about her." Nigel looked over at Lindsey, who looked as if she were going to say something.  
  
"Nigel, I ment you too. You need to go home and get some rest. I'll be fine here by myself." Lindsey's voice held concern for the Englishman. Nigel realized how right Jen had been. "She's always concerned with everyone else's well-being before she is her own..." Nigel smiled at the memory. He hadn't met Lindsey then, but now that he had, he could see that Jen's statement was no exaggeration. "No, Lindsey, I'm not. I'm gonna stay with you. You don't need to be alone. If you get to be stubborn, then so do I." He looked at her, and she could tell that she wasn't going to be able to dissuade him. "Sydney, Claudia, go home and get some rest."  
  
"Okay, we will." Sydney said. "Just call us if you get any information."  
  
"I will, I promise," Lindsey said. And with that, Syd and Claudia were gone. "Well, I guess we have nothing to do now but wait." Lindsey said. And with that, she promptly pulled a notebook from the bag she was carrying, and pulled a piece of paper out of one of the pockets. Nigel recognized the notebook immediately.  
  
"You didn't?" Nigel asked incredulously. Surely she hadn't brought the manuscripts with her. "Well, you would have, Nigel." He thought to himself.  
  
"You didn't expect me to just leave them around, did you? These documents have caused enough trouble as it is, and if anymore trouble is gonna come, then it's coming to me." Lindsey eyes flashed a look of anger, although the anger wasn't directed toward Nigel. It was almost if she were daring whomever was after those manuscripts to come after her again. "Plus, we have some time, we need to get busy. We haven't gotten very far on these, and we've spent the better part of two days on them."  
  
"You're right. We'll work on them until Jen wakes up, but I still think that you need to get some sleep," he told her. The look she gave him told him that he might as well stop that argument now. She wasn't going to give in. They spent the next six hours pouring over the ancient texts. When the doctor came in, they were both asleep, Lindsey's head on Nigel's chest with one of his arms circling around her and his other hand on top of hers.  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Pierce?" The doctor gently shook Lindsey, and her eyes opened. "Good morning." He said with a smile. "Jen's awake now, and she's asking to see you. I wouldn't have woken you up, but I thought that you would want to see her." Lindsey sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked at her watch. It was only 8:30.  
  
"Thank you, doctor. What room is she in?" Lindsey asked, upset at herself for falling asleep. She gave a quick look at Nigel, who was already awake and standing up.  
  
"She's in room 2234. It's right down the hall and to the right." The doctor just looked at her. Lindsey began to stand up, but her legs wouldn't support her and she almost fell. Nigel was quick to catch her. "Are you going to be okay?" the doctor asked. He and Nigel looked at her with concern.  
  
"I'm fine. I just lost my balance, that's all." Lindsey was too stubborn to let a little lightheadedness keep her from her cousin.  
  
"I'd like to check you out, Ms. Pierce. It wouldn't take but a few minutes," the doctor offered.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Really. I just want to see my cousin." There was a bit of agitation in Lindsey's voice now. Nigel spoke up.  
  
"I'll make sure she gets to you as soon as she's finished seeing Jen, Doctor." Nigel spoke. Lindsey opened her mouth to protest, but the look Nigel flashed her stopped her words. She was finding out she wasn't the only one who could be absolutely stubborn.  
  
"Just page me. I'll be right there." And with that, the doctor was gone. Lindsey looked at Nigel with a soft look. He could see the pain in her eyes and squeezed her hand. She began to walk towards the door, but she stumbled again, and Nigel aided her the rest of the way to Jen's room. When they entered, Jen was sitting there, her hands in her lap, looking out of the window. Her tanned skin looked unusually pale, obviously from the entire ordeal. She looked over at them when she heard the door shut.  
  
"Lindsey!! Nigel!!! I'm so happy to see you guys!!!" Jen said, tears welling up in her eyes. Lindsey ran to her cousin, and took her in her arms.  
  
"Jen, I'm so sorry!!" Lindsey sobbed into Jen's shoulder. She couldn't let the girl go. Jen looked at Nigel with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"LINDSEY NICOLE PIERCE!!! You don't mean to tell me you blame yourself for this, do you?" Jen almost shouted. "I'm the one who foolishly went back into the apartment. I shouldn't have done it." Jen looked at her cousin. Lindsey's bruises were still quite evident, but they were fading. Jen suddenly realized the pain Lindsey must be in right now...Lindsey being attacked, and she and Jake being attacked. It must have really taken a toll on her.  
  
"How are your legs?" Lindsey asked her. She already knew the answer.  
  
"The doctors say that I will walk again, but it'll take patience and work." Jen smiled at her cousin. "You need to stop worrying about me and worry more about yourself."  
  
Lindsey just smiled at her cousin. With that, Lindsey, Nigel, and Jen sat and talked for two hours. They would have talked for more, but the nurse came in and took Jen to her first physical therapy session. Lindsey was heading towards the door when Nigel gently touched her shoulder and spun her around.  
  
"Not so fast, young lady. You still have to see the doctor." Nigel's words sounded almost parental. "I told the doctor you would, and you are going to do just that." Lindsey was beginning to wonder if she sounded that annoying when she played parent, but the doctor coming around the corner interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Let's get you into a room and checked up, shall we?" the doctor asked. Lindsey relcutantly agreed. After about fifteen minutes of being examined, the doctor determined hunger to be the culprit, and the growling in her stomach told her that he was right. Lindsey was given a clean bill of health, but was under direct orders of the doctor to get some food ASAP. Lindsey and Nigel got back to the hotel room, and ordered Chinese. They spent the rest of the day looking over the manuscripts. They were not much further in figuring the short one out. Lindsey had finally had enough.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lindsey screamed standing up and putting her head in her hands. Nigel nearly dropped his cup of tea. He came running over, took her in his arms, and they both sat down.  
  
"What is it, Lindsey?" Nigel asked concerned. She looked up at him with this helplessness that he's never seen before, and then put her head back down on his chest.  
  
"Why can't I figure this out?" Lindsey sobbed into Nigel's chest. She looked up at him. "You're an expert in Ancient Languages, and I'm an expert on Thespis and Sophocles. Between the two of us, we should have had this figured out by now." Lindsey's eyes looked pleading, and he knew that she wasn't blaming him. He was just as frustrated.  
  
"We will, we will. It just takes time, love." Nigel held her close against him and just comforted her. She soon fell asleep, and he realized that she must be exhausted. It wasn't but 2:30 in the afternoon and they weren't due back at the hospital until 6:00, so he just let her sleep. Around 5:30 he woke her up, and they went to the hospital, visited Jen, came home, worked on the manuscripts, and slept. They both went back to school the next day, at Jen's insistance, so, for the next month, Lindsey and Nigel went to school, went to see Jen, came back to the hotel, completed school assignments, worked on the manuscripts, and slept, if they could. Then, Jen was able to come home, and she stayed with Jake. She did most of her school work there, and since most of her classes came from the Ancient Studies department, Sydney, Claudia, and Nigel were always happy to help her. Nearly two months after the attacks, Lindsey discovered something.  
  
"Nigel, I think I've got it !!!" Lindsey shouted. Nigel bolted over there. He gave it a quick look over, and seeing no flaws, took her into his arms, spun her around, and planted her firmly back on the ground. He never took his arm from around her waist.  
  
"I can't believe it. Two months, and you've done it!!!" Nigel looked at her. Lindsey's face was glowing and her eyes were dancing with excitement. She actually looked happy, the first time he'd seen her look happy in two months. He looked deep into her eyes. He couldn't fight what he was feeling anymore.  
  
"Nigel, what's wrong?" Lindsey asked, a worried look on her face. He just smiled.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Nigel said, as he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, with all that she had, and he knew that she felt the same way. Nigel cut the kiss short and just looked into Lindsey's eyes. He had to tell her. "Lindsey..." "Oh, come on Nigel, just say it." he thought. "Lindsey, I love you."  
  
"Nigel...I..." Lindsey began, but Nigel didn't like the way that sounded. He'd heard it before. The "Nigel-I'm-flattered-but-not-in-love-with-you" speech was not one he was interested in hearing again. Amanda had given him that speech, and he was not about to hear it from Lindsey. Not when he knew that she felt the same way.  
  
"Lindsey, I love you, and I know that you feel the same way about me." Nigel was getting bolder by the second. "That kiss told me all that I need to know. You can't fake something like that." Nigel took her hands in his. "I love you, Lindsey, and whether you like it or not, you know that you love me too." Where had that audacity come from? He knew he was probably seconds away from being slapped, but he had to say it. No guts, no glory, right?  
  
"But, Nigel, You don't want to love someone like me. I'm not good enough for you." Lindsey looked down at her hands in his. He had soft hands, very masculine hands, no doubt, but soft nevertheless. She loved Nigel with everything that she was. She had from the very beginning, but he would be much happier with someone else, or so she thought. It was clear that Nigel had very different ideas.  
  
"That couldn't be further from the truth. If anything, It's I that's not good enough for you." He raised her face up to look at his. "Lindsey, these last two months have been incredible. I mean, I'm not happy about what happened to Jen, Jake, or you, but being with you made the unbearable bearable." Nigel could see the tears welling up in her eyes. She was scared. It was the first time since the night he found her on the floor that he had seen real, unadultered fear in her eyes. He knew that Declan had left her with no self-esteem, no sense of self-worth, and he promised himself that if he ever got his hands on that Declan guy, he'd rip him from limb to limb. He carressed her cheek, and she turned into his hand,closing her eyes, placing her hand on his, and lightly kissing the inside of his palm. He could feel the warmth of her tears on his hand. This sent a pleasantly electrifying feeling through his arm and straight to his heart. God, how he loved this woman. Lindsey looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. She was determined to tell him.  
  
"Nigel, I love you too." She said. She looked up and smiled at Nigel, who was already smiling. He gently wiped the tears from her face, and leaned in to kiss her. This time, he did not back away, but was completely taken his feelings for her. He knew that they would not make love that night, or any night for that matter, and while he wanted to do nothing more, and knew that she felt the same, they would wait. She wanted to wait, and that was more than okay with him. While Nigel wasn't exactly a virgin, he had a deep respect for Lindsey, who he still saw as a virgin, even though her innocence had been violated. As they kissed, the manuscript lay forgotten on the table. On a sheet of paper next to it, written in Lindsey's neat script was the translation that had taken two months to accomplish:  
  
In the heart of the theatre, In the place where scenes are born, And where they come to die, Lies a performer's heart Until sweet death allows his soul to reclaim it. **************************************************************************** *  
  
"Flight 265 to Athens now boarding." Lindsey heard the announcer call. She and Nigel had already checked their luggage. Nigel had no problem getting the school to give him excused leave to find this relic, but Lindsey on the other hand, was a different story. She laughed at the memory of Nigel and Professor Fox talking to the president of the university.  
  
"You don't understand. This young lady has done so much work already on this project, and she would be invaluable in the field, and her expertise could help speed up our trip." Professor Fox pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, not to mention that the dean of the theatre department eagerly agreed to allow the leave, after seeing Lindsey's work, but as you are aware, it has to be approved through you as well. This find will not only change the face of theatre history and the theatre movement, but the history of Ancient Greece as well. Sophocles's plays give us such an intricate look into their society, that it would be a disgrace not to find this book." Nigel had spilled much of that out in one breath. He looked incredibly flustered and nervous, but still, strikingly handsome. He had his glasses on the bridge of his nose and his hair had fallen hopelessly in his face.  
  
He looked then much like he looked now, only 3 days later. As she gathered up her carry-on bag and purse, she thought of Jen. She had felt awful for leaving her, but Jen wouldn't hear of her staying. "If you don't go, I'm never going to talk to you again, Lindsey Pierce. Jake will take good care of me. Now, if you don't hurry, you'll be late. Nigel, you make sure she doesn't worry about me too much, okay?" Lindsey smiled at this memory. She loved her cousin very much, and was glad that Jen had Jake to take care of her. Lindsey looked at Nigel, and was suddenly grateful that she had someone to take care of her.  
  
"Are you ready for your first relic hunt, Lindsey?" Professor Fox asked, bringing Lindsey back from her thoughts, as she, Lindsey, and Nigel handed their tickets to the attendant at the gate.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, Professor Fox." Lindsey said with a bit of uncertainty.  
  
"Sydney. Call me Sydney." Sydney looked at Lindsey with a warm smile.  
  
"Oh, but Professor Fox, I..." Lindsey didn't get a chance to finish before Sydney interrupted her.  
  
"Lindsey, you are one of us. I don't answer to 'Professor Fox' with them, and I won't do it with you anymore. So it's either call me 'Syd' or 'Sydney', or you won't get answered at all." Sydney laughed.  
  
"Okay...Sydney." Lindsey said. It would take some getting used to, but she knew that it would come easily soon. Nigel just stared at two of the four women he cared the most for. Jen and Claudia, the other two, were staying back to help out in the office while they were gone. It was good that they would be there, as they would probably need extra research, like they often did. He grabbed Lindsey's hand and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Come on, love, let's go get this book." He smiled. "And don't worry about Jen. She'll be fine." Nigel looked at her, knowing that his last two statements would go unheard. Lindsey just looked at Nigel. He was right. Jen was on a road to recovery, and along with Sydney and Nigel, Lindsey was on a road to recovery of her own.  
A/N: Okay, i'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. School has been absolutely horrible. I guess that's what you get for trying to futher your education...lol. Thank all of you so very much for your nice reviews. It really encourages me. I know the riddle probably sounds a bit corny, and not very mystifying, so I apologize. I'm not very good at creating riddles. I'm better at solving them...=). Please R&R. 


	7. Uncovering the Past

Unexpected Suprises  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up...I've been extraordinarily busy with school, but I'm determined to make time for this story!! It's almost over...maybe another chapter or two. This chapter contains a brief spout of graphic language. It's not too bad, but it could be offensive. Sorry if it offends anyone. Thank you all for your nice reviews!!  
  
Chapter 7: Uncovering the Past  
  
Athens International Airport was extremely busy. People were everywhere. Lindsey had never seen anything quite like it. Nigel and Sydney were used to it, but Lindsey felt hopelessly out of her element.  
  
"Lindsey, take my hand, and don't let it go. This way you won't get lost. Sydney and I are gonna move rather quickly, so be sure to hold on tight." Nigel looked at Lindsey as he spoke. He was amused at the bewildered look she gave the airport. She looked up at him with an uneasy look on her face. She had a bad feeling, and she didn't know why. Nigel's amusement quickly turned to worry when he saw the uneasiness in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Nigel asked, an air of concern in his voice.  
  
"Nothing, dear. I'm fine...just a bit overwhelmed." It wasn't a lie...just not the whole truth. Lindsey smiled at him. "I'll be fine. Lead on." With that, Nigel grabbed her hand and the trio set out to claim their luggage and head to the hotel. They made it to the hotel in one piece.  
  
"Okay, guys, we have don't have to be at the Theatre of Dionysis until 5:00, and it's 11:00 now. Why don't we go settle in and rest and meet back here at 4:00? We could all use a little sleep." Sydney was looking at Lindsey the entire time she spoke, and Lindsey knew that Sydney was referring to her, but she agreed. She did need sleep, and that's exactly what she did. She and Nigel had laid down on the bed and turned on the television, but Lindsey was soon asleep. Nigel soon grew very sleepy, and turned off the television, and began to sleep too. **************************************************************************** * "Declan, what do you mean, 'I led you on'? How could you say that. I haven't even mentioned sex the entire time we've been dating. If I had wanted to sleep with you, I would have said something by now, don't you think?" Lindsey was very angry. She couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth.  
  
"You bitch." Declan threw that name harshly at Lindsey. He slapped her across the face so hard it knocked her backwards onto the sofa. "You argue about everything don't you? You're too stubborn for your own good. But, enough of that." He walks over to the couch where a wimpering Lindsey is still laying with her hands over her face. "I'm gonna get what I want from you, whether you want me to or not. You know that you want it, too."  
  
"Declan, GET OUT!!!!!!!!!" Lindsey shouted. As she tried to kick him away. He moved her flailing legs out of the way and grabbed her wrists.  
  
"This is going to be fun." Declan proclaimed, as he proceeded to rape her. Lindsey tried to fight, but it was no use. He just backhanded her everytime she struggled. She eventually gave up, and resorted to counting the number of rocks in her fish aquarium to help block out what was happening to her as the tears silently fell down her cheek. After he finished, he got up and killed the rest of the drink he left on the counter. "Now, see? That would have been so much better for you if you would have just let me have it. Now you're nothing but a whore...a used bitch that no one will want." Declan looked at her and smiled. "Maybe we'll meet again one day. I'd love to hit that again." And with that, he walked out the door, leaving Lindsey crying alone on the couch.  
  
"Lindsey?" Nigel asked, gently shaking her. "Lindsey, wake up." Nigel said a bit louder and shaking a bit harder. He was growing worried. She had been tossing and turning in her sleep, as if she were struggling to get away from someone, and mumbling. She must have woken him up in the process. Now she was crying, curled up in a ball facing away from Nigel. Nigel tried to wake her up one more time. "Lindsey, love, please wake up."  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Lindsey shouted as she woke up. She sat up and breathed very heavily. Sweat was soaking her face and shirt. It took her a minute to remember where she was. When she did, she looked over at Nigel, who had a look of severe concern on his face, and began to cry again. Nigel gently wrapped her in his arms and laid down with her and comforted her in much the same way he had the first night they spent together.  
  
"Shhhh. Everything is alright now. You're going to be fine. No one is going to hurt you now." Nigel kept repeating these things over and over as he stroked her hair. Finally, she looked up at him.  
  
"Nigel, I'm so sorry. I was having a nightmare about..." Lindsey didn't get a chance to finish because Nigel cut her off.  
  
"about Declan. I know. I could tell. And there is no need for you to be sorry." Nigel looked at her with such compassion. How any man could do such a thing to a lady, he would never know. He just wished that he could take the pain away from her.  
  
"I haven't had one in a long time, Nigel. I don't know where it came from." She had calmed down, and her breathing had returned to normal. For that, Nigel was thankful.  
  
"Well, hopefully it won't happen again. I'm right here, Lindsey, and I'm not going anywhere. Try to get some more sleep, okay?" he asked.  
  
"No, Nigel. Something's not right," Lindsey said getting up from the bed. She turned to face Nigel. "I've had a bad feeling since I stepped off that airplane, and now, I've had a nightmare. I don't know what it is or why, but something tells me that I'm in over my head." Lindsey just looked at Nigel. She had a frustrated look on her face. Nigel walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. He leaned in and gently kissed her.  
  
"Lindsey, you're going to be just fine. No one is going to hurt you. They'll have to get through me first...not to mention Syd." The look in Nigel's eyes told Lindsey that he ment every word that he said, and there was an odd sense of comfort in those words. She smiled, and nuzzled her head against his chest.  
  
"Nigel, I love you." Lindsey looked up at Nigel, and he stroked her hair gently.  
  
"I love you, too, Lindsey. I love you so much. I..." Nigel didn't get a chance to finish. Lindsey cut him off with a kiss...a long, passionate kiss. Lindsey really didn't want to break the kiss, but it was growing closer to time to meet Sydney in the lobby. She broke the kiss reluctantly, and both of them were gasping for air. Neither of them realized that oxygen was becoming an issue...or didn't care.  
  
"We really need to get ready if we're ever gonna met Prof...um...I mean Sydney...on time. I still need to get a shower. You can go back to sleep if you want. I'll wake you up before time to go." Lindsey turned to head toward the bathroom, but Nigel grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and caressed her face with his hand.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Nigel asked worriedly. "I'm really worr..." Nigel was cut off again by a pair of warm, wet lips. Lindsey soon broke the kiss.  
  
"Nigel, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Now, you go lay back down, and get some sleep, and I'll wake you when I'm ready, okay?" It was more of an order than a question. Nigel turned around to head toward the bed, and smiled. Lindsey was quite reserved and had a quiet disposition, but when she ment business, she ment business. Nigel did as he was told, and soon fell asleep. Lindsey did as she promised, and woke him up. Nigel did a few minutes worth of freshening up, and then he and Lindsey met Sydney in the lobby.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
The Theatre of Dionysis was more than Lindsey had ever dreamed it would be. The ancient ruins were absolutely breathtaking. Nigel and Sydney were in awe too. It was amazing...all of the history that this one place helped create...it was truly magnificent.  
  
"Sydney Fox?" a deep voice with a heavy Greek accent asked. Sydney turned around.  
  
"Nicholaus?" Sydney replied.  
  
"Please, call me Nico." He said with a suave tone of voice. "Welcome to the Theatre of Dionysis."  
  
"This is Nigel Bailey, my assistant, and Lindsey Pierce, a theatre grad student at Trinity. She was the student I was telling you about who translated most of the manuscripts. Without her, I don't think we'd be here." Sydney was beaming. She was very proud of Lindsey, and wanted everyone to know it. Nico wasted no time in introducing himself to Lindsey.  
  
"Nicholaus Onassis. It's a pleasure to be in company of such beauty." He kissed her hand. A jealous Nigel looked at him and rolled his eyes. "I must say, your translations are quite impressive. Well done." Nico's eyes met hers, as he kissed her hand again.  
  
"Uh..Well...I didn't do it by myself. Nigel helped me." She looked at Nigel with a smile that made his heart melt. "He helped me more than I can ever say." Lindsey wasn't just referring to the translations. She was suddenly feeling uncomfortable around Nico, but she didn't know why. He seemed nice enough.  
  
"Uh..well, I only did a bit here or there. You did a vast majority of the work, love." He was sure to make the "love" audible. He knew that Lindsey wasn't interested in Nico, and probably hadn't even noticed his advances. He just didn't like how Nico was fawning all over her. Sydney just rolled her eyes at Nigel and laughed.  
  
"A bit jealous, are we?" Sydney asked under her breath. Nigel just scowled at her.  
  
"Shall we get started?" Nico asked as Nigel opened his laptop and brought up the translation. "Well, 'in the heart of the theatre...where scenes are born and where they come to die', I think that's the stage. It would make sense considering the stage is one of the most important parts of the theatre and scenes are created and destroyed there."  
  
"Yes, that's what I was thinking," Sydney offered. "What about you guys? What do you think?" Sydney was referring to Lindsey and Nigel.  
  
"I don't know," Lindsey said. "It seems like a good starting place, though. Let's start there." Lindsey couldn't help but think that there was something more to that clue. They spent the next three hours looking at the stage.  
  
"Okay, nothing. Tomorrow, we'll start somewhere else," Sydney said. "Right now, let's get some food." The rumbling in her stomach had been fussing at her for the better part of the afternoon, and by the look on everyone's face, so had theirs. As Sydney, Nico, Nigel, and Lindsey headed toward the car, Lindsey got a pleasant suprise.  
  
"Lindsey?!?" a male voice called out to her. Everyone had turned around to see who had called her name. She felt a bit self-concious as she herself turned around.  
  
"Aaron?!?" came her eager reply. They both ran to meet one another and Aaron picked her up and spun her around in an embrace. He gently placed her back down on the ground. "I can't believe that it's really you!!" she said, as she stood on her tiptoes, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek. The pangs of jealousy were now threatening Nigel. "What are you doing here?" Lindsey asked Aaron.  
  
"Well, I decided to study abroad this semester, and when the opportunity to study here, and work here at the Theatre came available, I couldn't refuse. What about you?"  
  
"Well, we're here looking for Sophocles's Book to Dionysis." She gestured over to her friends. "Oh, silly me, I forgot my manners. Aaron, this is Sydney, Nico, and Nigel." Then she looked at the other three. "Guys, this is my friend Aaron. We used to work together back when I was in high school, and part of my freshman year of college." A collective "Oh..." was all that she got in reply. Sydney was the first to speak.  
  
"What Lindsey failed to mention is that she's the reason we're here, actually." Sydney saw the embarrassed look on Lindsey's face, and decided to continue anyway. The girl deserved the credit. "She's the one who translated most of the manuscript that led us here." Sydney smiled at Aaron, who gave Lindsey a look of praise.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it. She always was a smart girl." Aaron looked at all of them, and then realized that he was holding them up. "Oh, I'm sorry...I'll let y'all go. I'll talk to you, later, Lindsey." Aaron went to give Lindsey a hug, but she stopped him.  
  
"Why don't you come with us?...if you can, of course. I haven't seen you in such a long time...it would be great to catch up a bit." Lindsey looked at him with eyes that she knew he couldn't refuse. There was never any romance between Aaron and Lindsey...mostly because Aaron was more like a brother. Nigel didn't know this though, and he was becoming more and more uneasy as the converstaion progressed.  
  
"Well...okay...if I wouldn't be imposing." Aaron said looking at Nigel. Aaron could tell what was going on and had to supress a laugh. He would have to ask Lindsey about him later.  
  
"No, not at all, Aaron," Sydney answered. She had wanted Nigel to say it, but he wouldn't. Sydney could tell that Aaron was gay, and that Nigel need not worry, but she couldn't say anything to Nigel right there. So Nico and Sydney, and Lindsey and Aaron went walking to the car in pairs, leaving a sulking Nigel walking behind them. When they got to the restaurant, Nigel pulled Lindsey's chair out for her, and quickly took the seat next to her, while Aaron took the seat on the other side of her. Lindsey realized what was going on, and after Aaron and Nico excused themselves to the lavatory, decided she would clarify to Nigel what was going on.  
  
"Nigel, sweetie, are you okay?" Lindsey asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm just fine, love. What makes you question?" Nigel asked nervously. He knew that he'd been caught.  
  
"Well, it just seems that you are a bit...jealous...of Aaron. There's no need to be. There never was, nor will there ever be a romance between us...for two reasons."  
  
"Really?" It was more of a statement that Nigel made, with a slight grin. The look that Lindsey gave him told him that he'd been acting silly. "What are they?"  
  
"Well, first and foremost, I love you, Nigel." Lindsey took his hand and looked at him, and that look told him that he needn't worry about anything. "Secondly, Aaron's like a brother." Lindsey looked at the embarrassed look on Nigel's face. "Don't worry. You didn't offend him. It takes alot to offend him." Lindsey just looked at Nigel. "I really would like for two of the most important men in my life to get along though."  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll be more sociable, now. I was just so jealous." Nigel squeezed her hand and kissed it. "I just wish Nico had been around to hear our conversation. Maybe he would leave you alone." Lindsey began to ask why, but Aaron and Nico had returned. Sydney just laughed. They all had a nice dinner, and Nigel, Sydney, and Nico got a nice history lesson on Lindsey. Apparently, she and Aaron used to sing various numbers from various musicals when they were younger. After dinner, they all went back to the hotel for more socialization.  
  
"Come on, you guys," Sydney begged. "Perform something for us."  
  
"I don't sing anymore, Sydney." Lindsey said, completely embarrassed. She could have killed Aaron for telling them that they used to sing musicals.  
  
"Oh, come on, love. I want to hear you sing." Nigel requested. Eventually, she gave in, and she and Aaron sang songs from everything from Moulin Rouge to Chicago. It was quite entertaining, and Nigel was completely taken by Lindsey's voice. She had a beautiful voice. After a few more musical selections, it was time for them to go to bed. As Lindsey went to give Aaron a hug goodnight, he whispered in her ear.  
  
"He really loves you, Lindsey." Lindsey looked at Aaron suprisingly. She hadn't told him about her and Nigel yet. "It's obvious. I'm so happy for you." He just looked at her and kissed her cheek. "You deserve it. Just be sure he knows that if he hurts you..." Aaron was cut short.  
  
"I don't think you have to worry about that, Aaron." Lindsey smiled back. "He's the most perfect guy I've ever met."  
  
"Good. I thought so. Well, goodnight, sweetie!" And with that, Aaron was gone. Lindsey didn't know why, but she was still feeling uneasy. Nico didn't help matters any.  
  
"Goodnight, Lindsey. Have pleasant dreams." Nico said as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Ready for bed, love?" Nigel asked as he put his arm around her waist. He didn't like this creep, and he could tell that something about him was bothering Lindsey. He could tell by her quick release of breath that Lindsey was grateful for Nigel being there.  
  
"Yes, sweetie, I am." Lindsey just looked at Nigel, and as if on cue, they walked to their room together. Once inside, Nigel asked Lindsey what he had been pondering.  
  
"Lindsey, what is it about Nico that makes you feel so uncomfortable?...I mean, besides all of his unwanted advances." Nigel said. Lindsey laughed.  
  
"I think that's what's making you uncomfortable." Lindsey smiled. The look on Nigel's face told her that he was serious. "Okay, I'm sorry," Lindsey said as she went to sit on the bed. "Something about him just seems...creepy." Lindsey looked down. "I'm being silly, I know." Nigel went and sat beside her.  
  
"You are not. If he's making you uncomfortable, there has to be a reason." Nigel said. "Although, I can't put my finger on it."  
  
"Well, I can put up with 'Mr. Creepy' for as long as we're here. I want to find that book, Nigel." Lindsey had that look of determination in her eyes again. "I was actually thinking about that riddle today at dinner. Something just isn't right. I don't think we're interpreting the riddle correctly. I want to go back tonight and look around. It'll be closed, so it'll be easier to search without all of the tourists around." She looked at Nigel who had a look of utter disbelief on his face.  
  
"Lindsey, you've been hanging around Sydney too long." Nigel laughed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Nigel asked. He knew that Sydney would be up for it; in fact, she had probably already thought about it, but didn't want to wear Lindsey out on her first day.  
  
"Yeah, Nigel, I'm positive. I want to find that book" Lindsey just grinned. Nigel went to go get Sydney, but when he opened the door, Sydney was standing there, fixing to knock. Nigel barely avoided getting knocked in the face.  
  
"Nigel? Where are you going?" Sydney asked, suprised.  
  
"To get you. Lindsey wants to go back to the Theatre tonight and look for the book." Nigel looked hopelessly at Sydney, who just grinned the same grin that Lindsey had grinned a few moments ago. Sydney walked past Nigel to find Lindsey brushing her hair.  
  
"A girl after my own heart." Sydney laughed. Lindsey turned around, a look of determination in her eyes.  
  
"I would like to go back tonight and look for that book, Sydney. I have a feeling we were so close...i think we were looking in the wrong place." The look on Sydney's face told Lindsey that she didn't have to explain.  
  
"Let's go then." Sydney said, and with that, Lindsey, Sydney, and a reluctant Nigel left the hotel room.  
  
A/N: Okay, another chapter is up. I'm thinking there will be another two chapters. Maybe I can get them up in the near future!! =)...Please Read and Review! 


	8. A New Discovery

Unexpected Suprises  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!! Same old...Same old...=)  
  
A/N: I'm so very sorry about the delay in updating!! Maybe one more chapter and an epilogue left to go! School's over next week!! YAY!!!! I've made it through my freshman year of college!! I never knew it would be so much work...I just thought I was there to have a good time...Boy, was I wrong!! But, I digress...And Now: the rest of the story (I know...that's not mine either!! Thanks, Paul Harvey!!) =)  
  
"I don't get it!" Sydney cried in frustration. "We've searched every inch of this stage a million times in the past three hours. Why haven't we found the book?" She glanced up at Nigel, who just shrugged his shoulders, and then at Lindsey, who was studying the riddle intently. Sydney began to walk towards her, but her words stopped Sydney.  
  
"Because, we're not looking in the right place." Lindsey looked up. She had the same glow on her face as she did the day that she had finished the translation. She walked to center stage, then faced towards the back of the stage. "Of course, I dont' know why I didn't see it before!!" Lindsey was practically jumping up and down now.  
  
"What is it, Lindsey?" Nigel asked. Curiosity was getting the better of him.  
  
"It's the Proskene Hut!!" Lindsey shouted.  
  
"The wha..??" Nigel and Sydney asked together.  
  
"The Proskene Hut! Of course I didn't think about it before...we don't have them anymore!!" Lindsey looked at her friends and quickly explained. "See, back in Ancient Greece, theatre had what you call Proskene huts. These were the places where scenery and props were assembled, stored, and disassembled.  
  
"The equivalent to our 'backstage area'?" Nigel asked.  
  
"Exactly. It would have been in this general area." Lindsey said, as she walked toward the back of the stage. "I just don't know where exactly." Lindsey began to pace back and forth around the back of the stage, and suddenly, her foot hit a place in the stage that made a hollow sound. "Hear that?" she asked. "It's hollow. If my research is correct, the Theatre underwent "preservation" about 50 years ago. They replaced boards that were rotten and such. This was probably a trap door of some kind, the presentation team didn't know that, so they boarded it up for safety reasons."  
  
"Kick it, Syd." Nigel looked at Sydney, who had already done so. She broke through the planks with ease. She shined her flashlight down into the hole. There were a few chairs and tables, all of which were covered with an extremely thick layer of dust. It was obvious that no one had been down here in a long time. Syd looked up and smiled.  
  
"LINDSEY!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone looked up to see Aaron running across the stage to them. "Thank goodness I found you! I have to tell you something very important."  
  
"Aaron, what is it?" Lindsey asked concerned.  
  
"It's Nico. He's not who he says he is." Aaron was out of breath. Lindsey put her arm around him and helped him sit down on the stage floor. She sat beside him. Sydney and Nigel got closer to them.  
  
"Calm down, Aaron. How do you know?" Lindsey asked him. She gave a quick glance at Sydney and Nigel, her eyes full of concern, and then focused her attention on Aaron as he answered her.  
  
"Well, as I was leaving the hotel, I saw Nico on the pay phone. I got closer to him, and I heard him speaking in a very American voice talking to some guy named Troy. He said, "Nico was a fool...I've almost got the book. I'll have it by tomorrow...Lindsey won't let me down." I've been kinda wary of him since I found out he worked for the Theatre because I didn't recognize him as a regular employee. I called the Sandra, an assistant in the main office, and she said that Nicholaus Onassis hasn't been to work for a week now and no one has seen him. Lindsey, this guy's a fraud." Aaron gasped for oxygen as he finished his story. The poor guy had been going non-stop.  
  
"It's okay, Aaron. He's not here. I have a feeling we'll find the book tonight, and then we won't have to worry about Nico, or whoever he is, anymore." Lindsey smiled at Aaron. Her smile always had a way of making people feel better. Nigel looked at her with love. God, how he loved her.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find us a book!" Sydney said with excitement. And with that, she lowered herself down into the hole. Nigel followed close behind her, catching Lindsey as she lowered herself into it, and Aaron behind her. Three flashlight beams brought to light the tiny understage and all of it's contents. Lindsey quickly noticed something on the wall and went to look at it. Nigel quickly followed behind her.  
  
"Nigel, what does this say?" Lindsey asked, sweeping dust off of the wall to reveal ancient greek letters. Nigel quickly walked up behind her and looked at the words in disbelief.  
  
"It appears to be written in the same version of Langric as the manuscripts were. If it is the same version, then this phrase says, "The heart and soul of an actor never leaves the theatre." Nigel looked at Lindsey with awe. "It appears that Lindsey may have found the final resting place of the book"  
  
"I've got some equipment in the truck. I'm going to need some help. Nigel, why don't you and Aaron come and help me, and let Lindsey have a few minutes alone with her discovery?" Sydney looked at Lindsey and smiled. She knew how much being in this place ment to Lindsey. Sydney wanted to give her some time to revel in the Theatre's greatness.  
  
"Okay!" Nigel and Aaron answered in unison. "I'll be right back, love," Nigel told her before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you." He looked in her eyes and knew that that's where he wanted to be lost forever. With that, he turned and followed Aaron and Sydney up through the trap door.  
  
Lindsey just marveled in what she saw. She looked around the room. The awe that she felt in this little room almost brought her to tears. She turned to face the wall and gingerly touched the words that were inscribed upon it. A few minutes later, Lindsey heard someone drop down into the small room with her. "Wow. It sure didn't take you long to get that equipment did it?" Lindsey asked humorously. She turned around, but did not see Sydney, Aaron, or Nigel. Her eyes widened and she began to shake with fear. The person she saw was the last person she ever expected to see.  
  
"Hello, Lindsey," a cold, disturbingly familiar voice began. "It's been such a long time."  
  
A/N: Sorry! A cliffhanger!! I know! But, hopefully, y'all can guess who it is. The next chapter will be up much sooner than this one was, now that school is over!! YAY!! Please Read and Review!! 


	9. The Past Revisited

Unexpected Suprises  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
A/N: Here is the next chapter, as promised!! Oh, and there will be some moments of brief graphic language, so I apologize beforehand for anything that might be offensive. There will probably be an epilogue so, keep reading!!  
  
Chapter 9: The Past Revisited  
  
Lindsey couldn't believe her eyes. That couldn't be who she thought it was, but her heart was telling her that it was.  
  
"Suprised to see me?" he asked in a demented voice, a gun pointed at her head. "I thought you would be. You haven't changed much since over the past few years. You're still as pretty as I remember, but I wonder..." he let his voice trail off, but as he did so, Lindsey found hers.  
  
"You wonder what, Declan?" She spat his name back at him with such animosity that Declan had to take a step back. She was tired of letting him scare her. All of these years, he had gotten to her, and now was no different. She was terrified, but she refused to let him know that.  
  
"I wonder if you still taste the same." Declan looked at her with a twisted hunger in his eye. She was visibily shaking all over now, and she couldn't do much to stop it. Declan just laughed at her. "I noticed that you seem to have found a replacement for me with that British nerd, what's his name?...Oh, yeah...Nigel. Well, does he know about you and me? Does he know that you're used goods?" Declan asked viciously.  
  
"Yes, he knows what you did to me, and I am NOT used goods." Lindsey said, her voice cracking and her tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Is that what he told you? Well, the bastard is more patient than I thought. He's only after what I was after, Lindsey. That's all you're good for," Declan said, laughing at her. "But, I must say, you were GOOD," with this last word, Declan began to eye her eagerly.  
  
Lindsey shivered under his hungry eyes. She wondered where Nigel was, and then a horrible thought came to mind. "What if Declan's right?" Lindsey wondered. "What if Nigel really does only want me for that? I mean, what else am I good for?" Lindsey asked herself, and the tears that she had been biting back broke and streamed silently down her face. "No, Lindsey, Nigel isn't like that, and you know it. Nigel loves you. It's taken you so long to believe that, don't let this bastard make you believe otherwise." She finally convinced herself that Declan was just trying to get to her. "You RAPED me! You didn't love me! Nigel loves me, and he would never hurt me. He isn't a COWARD like you are!!" Lindsey said, spitting the insults at him like bullets. She was through letting him manipulate her mind.  
  
Declan locked his jaw. He was not too happy about what she had just said. He walked up to her, held her to him with his free hand, and forced a kiss on her. She tried to pull away, but he was too strong. He pulled back just far enough to look at her face. "You Bitch," he muttered, and with that he brought the broad side of the gun across her face, knocking her out.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Uh, Syd...I can't get the door open." Nigel said. He was obviously embarrassed. Sydney just gave him a warm smile. Then she put all of her weight into the door. It wouldn't budge.  
  
"It's locked from inside the theatre!" Sydney stated incredulously. They were locked inside the lobby of the theatre.  
  
"Someone must have locked them while we were outside," Aaron said. Nigel got a really sick feeling in the pit of his stomache. "It couldn't have been Lindsey. She doesn't have any keys," Aaron said, quickly discrediting the thought that they all were thinking, but didn't want to believe.  
  
"Then, Lindsey's alone with whomever..." Nigel didn't want to finish his sentence. He immediately turned toward the doors to the theatre. They could see the inside of the theatre through the glass doors. They had tried breaking the glass, but they couldn't. "Damn safety features." Nigel muttered.  
  
"There has to be another way out of here!" Sydney stomped in frustration. She searched her brain trying to figure something out. Suddenly, something that Lindsey said came to her mind."...trap door...the preservation team must have borded it up..." Remembering those words, Sydney remembered some of her own theatre history classes. "AHA!!" Sydney yelled, startling Nigel and Aaron. Nigel was sick with worry and didn't look too good.  
  
"What is it, Syd?" Aaron asked. "Did you figure something out?" Aaron knew it sounded stupid, but it was the only thing he could think to say. He too was worried...about both Lindsey and Nigel. He also noticed that Nigel wasn't looking to healthy.  
  
"We found that room through a trap door. That allowed the actors to give the illusion of disappearing and reappearing. Well, they had to have another way of getting back on stage besides coming up the same trap door, which means there are other exits, or in our case, entrances to that understage area. Now, I remember from my theatre history that these "exits" often times were outside the theatre. So, let's find one." Sydney had a smile on her face.  
  
"Syd, alot has changed about this landscape over, oh, say, the last 2000 years!!!!!!!" Nigel stated with a biting tone.  
  
"Yeah, like a lobby was built..." Sydney said still smiling. She saw realization dawning on both Nigel and Aaron's faces. They all three looked at each other before jumping up and scanning every fraction of the lobby in which they were contained.  
  
"Just hold on, Lindsey." Nigel thought. "Please, God, let her be okay. Don't let anything happen to her," Nigel silently prayed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lindsey woke up with an incredible feeling of pain on her face. She was laying on a dust covered ground. It took her a minute to remember where she was...and who she was with. She slowly sat up, and as her eyes focused, she saw Declan gently turning the pages of an old book. This suprised her because Lindsey didn't know that Declan could be gentle with anything. She saw bits of the wall on the ground, and realized that he was holding the 2000 year old book...the reason she was here...the reason she met Nigel...NIGEL!! She suddenly began to panic with worry about him, Sydney and Aaron. Declan heard her stir, and turned to see her awake.  
  
"Good Morning, beautiful." Declan said sneeringly. He saw her eyeing the book. "Yeah, she's a beauty too, isn't she? Thanks for finding her for me." He said. He gently put the book in an airtight bag, and placed it in a bag near his feet. He walked over to her, as she sat herself upright and leaned her head against the wall. She felt like her head was going to explode. The look in his eyes didn't make her feel any better.  
  
"What did you do to Nigel, Aaron, and Sydney?" Lindsey asked, dreading the answer. Declan just laughed.  
  
"I didn't kill them, don't worry...but, they won't be coming to save you anytime soon! I've only gotten half of what I want, and I intend to get the other half right now." Declan said with a demented look. He crouched down to force a kiss hard against her lips. She tried to pull away, but he just grabbed her wrists and gripped them with such ferocity. Then she understood. He was the one that had attacked her that night in her apartment. He was the one who was pretending to be Nico, and most importantly, he was the one who almost killed her cousin. Declan pulled back from her.  
  
"You're the one who attacked me in my apartment! You almost killed my cousin!!" she screamed. Declan looked at her as if she were stupid.  
  
"Lindsey, for someone so intelligent, you can be completely thick sometimes," Declan uttered. "I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't figure that out until now." But, he didn't say anything else. He just dragged her from the wall onto the ground. She hit her head again, and she was almost rendered unconscious again, but it just dazed her a bit. She heard him unzipping his pants. She tried to move away from him, but she couldn't. Her limbs just wouldn't obey what she was telling them to do.  
  
"Oh, God! He's going to rape me again." Lindsey thought with tears falling down her cheeks. "Well, if this is the way it has to be, then, so be it, but I WILL NOT let him ruin my life this time." Lindsey tried to convince herself. She wasn't doing a very good job. Her silent tears turned into sobs as Declan turned around to her. With one quick movement, Declan was on top of her forcing harsh kisses down her neck and up to her lips. Lindsey tried to fight and push him away, but he just hit her everytime she did.  
  
"Haven't you noticed that I like the struggle?" Declan asked her as if she were stupid. "The more you fight, the more agressive I get. It turns me on." Declan just sneered at her. He looked her up and down. One of her legs, which were trembling uncontrollably, were sticking out of the slit in her skirt. He reached down and started to caress her leg, almost in the way a lover would. She flinched at his touch on her bare skin. He looked at her with a crazed look on his face, and ripped her skirt from the slit so that he exposed her underwear. Lindsey was still a little dazed from all of the blows to her head she took, and before she knew what was happening, Declan had begun to violate her. This time it was different. He was more harsh and violent this time.  
  
Lindsey had flashbacks, but just closed her eyes, and started staring up at the trap door, looking at how the light entered the room. Anything to try to shut out what was happening to her...again. Nigel wasn't going to want her now. She thought about the first time she had wanted to make love to Nigel. That was the night that they had first translated all of the riddle. She stopped him when he started tugging at her bottoms, but instead of violating her, he stopped. He just held her all night. She thought about Nigel and about how she might have lost him forever now. All because of Declan. He had climbed off of her now, apparently finished. She suddenly became aware of her shirt being open and a harsh pain below her waist. She tried to lift herself off of the floor and lean back against the wall, and as she did so, she noticed a small puddle of a dark, thick liquid on the ground where she had been laying. She dipped her fingers in it, and held it up to the light. Blood. Lindsey passed out yet again when she realized that it was her blood.  
  
Declan was standing now, fixing his trousers and shirt. He heard a slight whimper behind him and turned around to look at Lindsey. She had passed out. He too noticed the blood. "Damn." he thought. "I didn't know I was that good." With a smile he turned around only to stare straight down the barrel of his pistol.  
  
"Drop this?" Sydney asked as she readied the pistol to fire if she had to. She immediately recognized him as Nico. Sydney glanced behind at Declan and saw Lindsey, and the state she was in. A rage filled Sydney like she had never felt before. "You sick son of a bitch," Sydney almost whispered. Declan just smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Nigel really should have hit that when he had the chance...she was GOOD. I'm glad I got to hit that again." Declan just laughed this horrible laugh. Sydney had had about enough of him. She kicked him square in the jaw, knocking him out and causing him to fall to the floor. She ran over to Lindsey, to check on her.  
  
"Lindsey? Can you hear me?" Sydney asked as she pulled her shirt closed and took her jacket and laid it over her to cover her. Lindsey opened her eyes and looked at Sydney. She wasn't scared because she knew those soft touches weren't Declan's.  
  
"Sydney?" Lindsey croaked. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her head and below her waist was too much for her. "I'm so sorry. Declan...he just..." Lindsey began saying in a panic. Sydney tried to calm her down, but it didn't work. "Nigel...I'm so sorry...He's not going to want me now...I've lost him..." Lindsey said sobbing uncontrollably. Sydney stared at her in disbelief. This guy must have really screwed her up.  
  
"Lindsey, Nigel isn't going to love you any less. He's been worried sick about you." Sydney said pulling the girl into a semi-hug, careful not to hurt her. She heard Nigel and Aaron bustle in.  
  
"Sydney, there you are...where's..." Nigel's question trailed off as he saw a pair of legs sticking out behind Sydney. Then he saw the blood. He quickly glanced up at Sydney with a paniced look on his face. "Oh, no..." Nigel said as he ran over to them. He saw Lindsey's face and had to fight back a sob. She was horribly beaten. He went to push a few strands of hair off of her face, but she flinched under his touch. "She's scared of me..." he thought. "Lindsey, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I love you." he said gently.  
  
"Nigel, I'm so so sorry. It's all my fault. Declan, he...he.." and with that, she started sobbing again. Nigel couldn't believe what he had just heard. Declan...the guy who raped her the first time.  
  
"Who is Declan?" Sydney asked. She had heard her call him that earlier and wondered why. She had put two and two together and figured out that this Declan guy must have raped her before because he said "again" right before she knocked him out. Nigel explained everything, all the while he held Lindsey's head in his lap and comforted her. Sydney nodded in understanding and turned to look at Declan laying on the ground. He was coming to, but he took a nasty blow to the head. Aaron took the gun and pointed it at him. Aaron was hurting on the inside too. He had known Lindsey forever, and she had never told him. Now, this guy was here and Aaron wanted nothing more than to pull the trigger, but no, that would not be punishment enough for him.  
  
"Lindsey, this is not your fault...nor was it the last time." Aaron said sympathetically, not taking his eyes off of Declan. Sydney had just finished phoning an Ambulance and the police. Within a few seconds, they heard sirens in the distance. By now, Declan was wide awake, and Aaron had made him get up and walk over to the trap door. He and Sydney were going to take Declan to the police. As Declan passed Lindsey and Nigel, he looked down at them.  
  
"Nigel, buddy...you don't know what your missing...you should have hit that when you had the chance." Declan sneered demonically. Nigel saw red. He had a look of hatred in his usually kind, gentle eyes that Lindsey had never seen before. He gently lay Lindsey down on the ground and looked at her. Then he looked up at Declan and was about to stand up to harm Declan, but Lindsey reached out to touch his arm. Nigel looked back down at her, and his eyes immediately softened.  
  
"Nigel, please don't. He's not worth it." Lindsey whispered. Nigel couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He picked her back up and cradled her yet again.  
  
"Oh, Lindsey. I love you so much." Nigel was now weeping openly. Aaron and Sydney took this as their cue to take Declan up to meet the police.  
  
Lindsey just looked at Nigel's eyes. They were full of love, compassion, and...hurt. Hurt? Lindsey felt so badly. She felt like this was her fault. But before she could say anything, Nigel started.  
  
"Lindsey, love, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have never left you alone." he stammered. Lindsey stared in disbelief. He was hurt because he felt like this was his fault. Lindsey knew then that Nigel really did love her. Declan was wrong. She cried silent tears.  
  
"Nigel..." Lindsey began. She looked up at him and carressed his cheek with her hand and brushed the hair away from his eyes. He turned into her hand and closed his eyes. He kissed the palm of her hand and held it to his cheek. "This is not your fault. You couldn't help this." Nigel opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again. Lindsey, I love you so much." Nigel said.  
  
"I love you too, Nigel." Lindsey said. She began shivering violently. Nigel realized that she was going into shock. He looked down and saw a huge stain across Sydney's coat and all over the ground around Lindsey. It was growing.  
  
"Oh, no! She's still bleeding!" thought Nigel. He looked back up at her face, and Lindsey was unconscious. Just then, the paramedics arrived. Sydney had reentered the room and took Nigel away from Lindsey so the paramedics could do their work. She lead him comfortingly away from them and out of the trap door. He rode in the ambulance with her holding her hand the entire way. He sat outside in the waiting room at the hospital until the doctor told him what was wrong.  
  
"Nigel, she's going to be okay. She lost a lot of blood, but she'll be just fine. Our main concern now is her ability to have children. There was much damage done to her internally. We repaired as much as we could, but even if we were successful in abling them to function again, there will still be a vast amount of scar tissue, making it extremely difficult for her to get preganate. I feel that she will be able to have children, but she will probably need to seek outside help, and her pregnancy will need to be monitered very carefully." The doctor looked very solomonly at Nigel.  
  
"Does she know this?" Nigel asked. Lindsey loved children, and he knew that she wanted them one day.  
  
"Yes, I've told her this already. But, I thought that you should know too. She told me I could tell you. You may go in and see her now." The doctor patted Nigel on the shoulder and gave him a week smile. Never in all of his medical career had he seen such a malicious act of rape. She was lucky to be alive.  
  
Nigel walked into the room to see Lindsey sitting up on the bed. She was bruised from head to toe, the bruises more noticable against her pale skin. "Lindsey?" he spoke softly. She looked over and smiled softly. Even the huge bruise on her face didn't keep her smile from making her look beautiful. He could tell that she'd been crying. Her smile quickly faded when she saw the look on Nigel's face.  
  
"I suppose the doctor told you." she said very quitely. Nigel nodded. Lindsey just hung her head and looked away from him. She couldn't face those pain filled eyes...not just yet. "Then I suppose that you don't want to see me anymore." She said with pain and tears in her voice. Nigel just let his mouth gape open. He couldn't believe this.  
  
"Why would you think that?" he asked. Lindsey turned to look at him.  
  
"I know how much you wanted children, and I may not be able to give them to you. You deserve someone who can give you what you want, Nigel." Lindsey looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"All I want is you." he said. "Yes, I would love to have children with you one day, but even if you can't physically have them yourself, we can always adopt. Lindsey, I love you." He had grasped her hand and held it tightly. Lindsey didn't know what to say.  
  
"I love you, too." She cried and they embraced. Nigel pulled away after a minute and pulled something out of his bag. He handed it to Lindsey.  
  
"What's this?" she asked. She opened it up, and saw the 2000 year old book. Her eyes lit up, and that familiar fire she used to have in them was back. She looked at Nigel in disbelief.  
  
"I thought that you might want to look at it before it goes to the museum. You did, after all, find it. You deserve it." Nigel looked at his girlfriend with so much love, Lindsey almost fainted yet again.  
  
Lindsey left the hospital a week later and returned home. Jen and Jake tried to make a fuss over her, and Aaron insisted in taking vacation leave to come help take care of her, too. He knew that as much as Nigel, Jen, Jake, and Sydney wanted to take care of her, they were needed at school. Eventually, Lindsey made Aaron go back to work and finally got everyone to stop fussing over her. Well, everyone except Nigel, that is. She just wanted to live the rest of the year out in peace...and that's exactly what she did.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this. But, there will be an epilogue chapter, so it's not quite finished yet!! Just one more chapter to go!!! =) Thank you to all of my reviewers, and don't forget to R&R yet again!! =) 


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Same as before!!!  
  
A/N: Okay you guys...last chapter! I think that you'll like this. I decided that I couldn't just leave it hanging where I did, so I think that this is fitting. Thank you to all of my AWESOME reviewers! You guys made it so much easier to write! Anywho, I bet you're tired of hearing me ramble, so on with the story!  
  
Unexpected Suprises: Epilogue  
  
"It's so beautiful out here," Lindsey said to Nigel as she rubbed her arms trying to keep warm. The December wind in England was quite bitter.  
  
"Here, love. Take my jacket." Nigel said, sweeping off his long, black overcoat and placing it gently on Lindsey's shoulders. He put his arm around her waist and she snuggled deeper into him. They sat down on a bench that had been cleared of snow, and looked at the snow covered park. They sat in silence, both reflecting on the events of the past year and four months. Nigel thought of how Lindsey came into his life. "Apex." She said. "Your crossword clue? The answer is apex." Something in her voice made him fall in love with her instantly. Then the terrible ordeal with Declan that she faced...twice... He didn't see how she was as strong as she is now. Nigel was reluctant to bring her to England, even though it had been almost a year since Declan attacked her for the second time. He still worried about her quite a bit. If she's late coming home, he has to call her to make sure that she's okay. He remembers the night that she moved in with him in the apartment next to the one she and her cousin shared. She fell asleep in his arms as she had countless nights before. They still haven't made love. He wants to wait because she wants to wait. He loves her so, he would wait a lifetime for her. She still has horrible flashbacks from time to time in her sleep, but they're becoming less frequent. She wanted to come to England so badly for Christmas the first part of Christmas Holidays. So, finally he consented to us going. Preston had wanted to meet her anyway. "If she's done this much good for you, I've got to meet this girl and thank her!" Preston joked with him. He looked over at her to find her staring at him with her bright, hazel eyes glittering in the sunset light.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Lindsey asked him.  
  
"How much I love you," Nigel answered.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing," Lindsey answered.  
  
"What? How much you love yourself?" Nigel asked, jokingly.  
  
"No, silly how much I love YOU!" she grinned. She playfully swatted him on the chest, but he caught her hand with his free one. He looked down at her. She was so beautiful. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. After a second, he broke away.  
  
"I have a suprise for you." Nigel said. "Remember the formal dress I told you to pack?"  
  
"Yeah, but I thought..." Lindsey didn't get to finish.  
  
"This is why." he said, and handed her a single white envelope. She looked at him with wonderment in her eyes, and slowly opened the envelope and removed it's contents. Her eyes quickly filled with tears, and she gasped in astonishment. It was just what she had wanted ever since she was a young girl. Tickets to see Macbeth performed at the Globe Theatre. She looked up at him, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"NIGEL! She practically screamed and threw herself at him, kissing him and hugging him. "I've wanted these forever! How did you get them? They've been sold out for weeks!" Lindsey looked at astonishedly.  
  
"I ordered them weeks ago. I have a friend that works there. He can get me tickets to whatever I want." Nigel grinned at her. He knew that she would be exicited, but the suprises weren't over yet. "They're for tonight. Let's go home so we can get ready, go to dinner, and go to the play." Nigel looked at her and gave her one more kiss. He had intended for it to be a short, sweet kiss, but Lindsey put her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. They kissed passionately for several minutes. When Lindsey realized that she suddenly needed oxygen, she broke the kiss.  
  
"Nigel, I love you." She said simply.  
  
"I love you too, Lindsey." he replied. They got up and went back to Preston's house to get ready.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Wasn't it lovely?" asked Lindsey, her eyes aglow with enchantment. She was very pleased.  
  
"Well, 'lovely' isn't exactly a word I would use to describe Macbeth, but it was a very good play." Nigel smiled. Lindsey tried...and failed...to glare daggers at him. Nigel laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Nigel replied. He was growing more nervous by the second. "Would you like to walk around the grounds?" Nigel asked her.  
  
"I would love to." she replied. Nigel took her hand and led outdoors and around to the rose garden. It was amazing how the roses could be so resillant even in mid-December. But not for the light snow on their blossoms, one could never tell it was almost Christmas. They walked and talked for an hour, and Nigel finally stopped them in front of a beautiful fountain, beautifully lit with soft lights. The brisk December air was scented nicely with the smell of the roses.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Lindsey asked Nigel.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are." He turned to face her, and took both of her hands into his.  
  
"Lindsey, I love you. I love you so, very, very much. I love you more than life itself. You are my life, my love...my everything." With this he got down on one knee, and pulled a velvet black box out of his pocket and opened it. "I've never loved anyone as intensely as I love you. I want to raise a family, grow old, and spend the rest of my life...with you. No one else but you." The ring was absolutely beautiful. Lindsey could feel the tears welling up inside of her eyes for the second time that day. "Lindsey Nicole Pierce, will you marry me?"  
  
Lindsey was shocked. Her head began to spin with the words that Nigel had spoken and the intoxicating beauty and scent of roses that surrounded her. 'Yes! Yes!' she was screaming, but realized that no sound was coming out. She started shaking her head profusely. "Yes, I'll marry you, Nigel." She said through tears. They had started freely falling down her face....and his. He got up from his kneel, and put the ring on her finger. He kissed her and held her like he was afraid she would vanish at a moments notice. He picked her up and spun her around, elated with her answer.  
  
"How's that for a Christmas present?" Nigel asked her playfully.  
  
"Amazing" Lindsey answered wiping the tears from his face and kissing him again. Nigel loved her and she loved him. "Nigel..." Lindsey thought as she kissed him. "I love him so much. I love him for his kindness, thoughtfullness, compassion...and his unexpected suprises.  
  
A/N: Okay you guys! I'm done! Whoo hoo!! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me until the end! I may write a sequal, but I don't know yet. We'll have to see! Well, I guess it's TTFN: Ta Ta For Now (I love tigger!!) 


End file.
